Reborn
by Red is the new Blonde
Summary: People that have died [except for one] have come back...as chibis! Now they're living with someone that has accidentally stumbled upon them for they wish to remain secret. ShounenAi, ShoujoAi, other, see pairings inside.
1. Lost and found

Random Reno Fangirl 05 (R R F for short): Hello peoples, who bother to read the authors notes. Uh yeah, but this A/N is rather important so I suggest you not skipping it. Okay this is a silly post-FFVII fic that's AU err, sorta since Advent Children exists. Um okay, this story doesn't generally have a plot; or it might, and I just don't see it, it's just here like an everyday life sort of thing, I might come up with a plot later but then it might make me change the genre. Also when I refer to a character as 'chibi' I don't mean a big headed small bodied one, I just mean a character that is somewhat chibi-fied (just like about half their normal size, has large eyes, and looks a little bit younger, nothing else is really chibi-fied, just the height, eyes, and how they look a bit young for their age) Uh what else…

Sandy: In the summary you said you would list the pairings inside…

R R F: Oh yeah, um well, let's see, this fic contains all sorts of pairings, hetro, shounen-ai, shoujo-ai (I think that's femalexfemale but I'm not sure) and actually a love triangle or two. I apologize with the same sex pairings if they sound rather odd at some point but that's cause this is my first shot at a somewhat serious yaoi and yuri thing and most of the love is implied.

Back to the pairings, they are as followed: ValenWind (Cid/Vincent), AeReno (Aeris/Reno, I think that's my only hetro pairing), Tseeve (I think that's what Tseng/Reeve is called), RufTif (Rufus/Tifa, I stand corrected, this is my other hetro pairing), Elena/Scarlet (Don't ask, saw a doujinshi, liked the idea, and since the ShinRa bishis get paired up with each other, who's left for Elena? Scarlet of course!), Tifa/Elena (I like this pairing and there is not enough Yuri out there, too much yaoi), and finally Zaclophiroth (I just made that up, Zack/Cloud/Sephiroth, it's not a love triangle before I confuse anyone it's slash).

Also I apologize for any random OOC-ness, this is rather hard for me since I am a humor writer, but I'll try my best to keep them in character. Since this fic has humor labeled first there won't be much Romance till much later, so I apologize to you romance lovers, you'll have to wait. Now did I forget anything?

Sandy: Yeah, something vital so you don't get sued, the disclaimer.

R R F: Oh, right, well, take it away my muse! Oh wait, and a few last notes, I need a beta reader for anyone who is interested, just write it in the review or an e-mail, either way is fine and I'll email you back. And, VERY IMPORTANT NOTE TO REVIEWS: Do not flame, please use constructive criticism instead, and if you're going to criticize the pairing because you hate it and tell me it sucks or change it, tch, too bad, deal with it and shut your trap if you're going to continue reading this, it's fandom and my opinion, what I don't mind is if you see anything awkward or it does have a line or two that don't make sense, point it out nicely and act civilized about it, and I will make note of to fix it and work on it in the future. That is all. Now you can do the disclaimer Sand!

Sandy: Random Reno Fangirl 05 doesn't own FFVII, she's just borrowing them, Square can have them back when she's done. On with the fic…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reno sighed as he trudged through the quite and dark streets of Midgar. 'A lot has changed,' the redhead thought tiredly to himself.

And he was right too, more or less. It's been about a year or so since Meteor and ShinRa had started over shortly after Holy saved the planet. ShinRa was believed to be over but Reeve had become the new president to turn the company around and have a fresh start. ShinRa no longer used mako reactors for sucking up energy; Reeve instead had resorted to natural resources, such as sunlight for solar energy.

Unfortunately since ShinRa started over and there was no SOLDIER or any other dirty work needed there was no need for the Turks anymore, they had no other choice but to disband, leaving them unemployed and to start searching immediately for a job.

Elena had become Vice President of ShinRa and was living with in one of the ShinRa apartments the company has for the President and VP. She was surprisingly her rather happy self even though Tseng was dead. Reno, Rude, and Reeve had suspected her to be grieving over him but since she was acting okay they now were starting to suspect that this was some act of a cover-up so they don't worry about her.

At least that's what they thought when until they went bar hopping a few weeks or so ago on the eve of Tseng's death. Elena was unusually quite and seemed rather content, like she had a lot on her mind, she would go into some sort of lapse and space out.

_/Flash back…/_

Elena sat on her stool absentmindedly stirring her martini with her finger with a dreamy look in her eyes. Occasionally sighing as if she was reassuring her comrades her spirit was still present just occupied with thoughts.

After her third sigh Reno slammed his hands on the table. "Alright Elena you win, what's the problem?" He asked slightly irritated that she just didn't say something earlier.

"Huh?" Elena said snapping out of her trance. She blinked a few times and came out of her daze realizing Reno had asked her something. "Nothing, I'm fine." She answered trying to gain her composure of looking by casually taking a sip of her beverage, but all she succeeded in was accidentally spilling a bit since she grabbed it with a rather shaky hand.

"Bullshit 'Laney, you've been sitting there the whole time, staring out into space with a dreamy look, sighing every now and then like you wanted our attention turned towards you. Now tell us, what's the goddamn problem so I can actually get back to enjoying myself." Reno recoiled.

Elena sighed again, "I told you, nothing, I'm fine. I've just… I've just had a lot on my mind lately and feel slightly stressed. That's all."

Reeve smiled and gave Elena a friendly pat on the back. "I see, pressure, right? With all the decisions you have to make as Vice President and all, I admit the pressure of deciding something can get quite stressing, but take it easy. I'll also give you a vacation if you want, you deserve one Elena for working so hard and restoring ShinRa to its glory." He said.

"I'm fine with being VP of ShinRa Reeve, and I don't need a vacation, I'm perfectly fine with making decisions for the company just like you are." She mumbled.

"You mean even making decisions that if you were to decide incorrectly it could lead to an all out world war and we could possibly end up killing each other and destroying all of humanity while we're at it?" Reno teased.

Elena narrowed her eyes. "Thanks a lot Reno, I never thought of that possibility popping up before if I happen to chose wrongly, now I feel so much better." She grumbled sarcastically.

The redhead laughed. "You know I'm just kidding with you 'Laney. Now seriously, what's on your mind?"

"What are you guys? Psychiatrists now? And why are you so interested in knowing what's going on in my head?" Elena asked.

"…We're worried Elena, that's why we'd like to know. It's Tseng isn't it?" Rude inquired.

"Of course," Reno started. "Tseng's anniversary of his death is coming up soon and Elena is obviously missing him. It's so obvious, how did I miss this?"

A look of shock spread across Elena's features but she quickly recovered and shook her head. "Actually, no, I'll admit I'm ashamed of myself. I actually forgot about Tseng till Rude brought him up, some Turk I am, I mean was, to forget about our leader like that." Elena replied looking somewhat embarrassed with a blush hinted on her face.

"Oh, so then what's bugging you?" Reeve asked.

"I think I'm in love." Elena answered quickly turning an even deeper shade of crimson.

That took her friends by surprise and reacted in rather predictable ways. Reno shouted "Whoa!" and fell off of his bar stool and landed on the floor. After he fell he added, "I'm okay. Concrete floor broke my fall, ouch, my back." Reeve on the other hand began to choke on his drink taken by such surprise of Elena's simple answer, he probably would've croaked right there and then if the blonde VP hadn't quickly gave him some water. Rude's regular composure looked the same on the outside, but behind his sunglasses, the bald man's eyes were as wide as saucers and on the inside he was temporarily lost for thoughts still trying to register what Elena had suddenly just informed them.

Reno got up and dusted himself off. "Elena? Are you serious? You mean you've moved on from Tseng? You're going to start seeing other people now?" Reno said recovering from his shock.

Elena averted her gaze so she didn't have to look them in the eyes. "Well, I'm not sure if it's love per say, but it sure feels like it." A small smile spread across Elena's face and she began to space out again a bit. "It's complicated to explain I guess, and I'm still trying to sort things out since I have mixed feelings about this stuff."

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Reeve pried.

"I'm not sure I want to tell you just yet, when I figure everything out I might…" the blonde trailed off. She then decided to become her normal, perky self. "Well, did we come here to talk about my love life or did we come here to drink? Bartender! Give us some of the hardest drinks you got, and make 'em double!" Elena yelled.

"Amen!" Reno agreed. Needless to say the blonde VP got undoubtedly got sloshed after her first drink and passed out until Rude woke her up so they could leave.

/End flashback…/

'Elena sure has been acting rather strange lately since she told us that.' Reno thought.

Then there was Rude; he had been working for hours on end trying to restore Midgar for the cities buildings have defiantly seen better days, if just to house the survivors of Midgar that have moved to the now overcrowded Junon more or less. He and Reno still made plans on some nights to go drinking, but most of the time Rude was too busy.

Finally, there was the Reno, the ex-leader of the Turks. The redheaded ex-Turk is basically stuck in his career life. Sure, Reno is an intelligent man, smart as hell, quick witted, and clever, but the thing was, Reno had no education making his job options very minimal, also having 'professional assassin' on his resume didn't help much either limiting his options even more. Reno basically now took almost whatever job he could since he now considered himself a mercenary. He lived in a rather decent apartment, but that was only because Reeve had lent Reno some money so he could keep his place, unfortunately for Reno, Reeve just lent the redhead some money about a two weeks or so ago again so he could pay the rent but the President said that it would be the last time, since Reeve can't continue to lend Reno or else he won't be able to fund new programs. Reno said he understood and knew he should start working his ass of so he could pay the next rent, but being a mercenary and taking whatever job you could to earn some cash, don't pay very well.

'I gotta find better paying work.' Reno thought to himself as he approached his apartment room. He opened the door and plopped himself down on the bed to relax a bit, but before that…

"Hmm, wonder if I've got any booze left." Of course, what better than some booze to enjoy while you're relaxing? Why nothing, well, at least to Reno. Reno checked his fridge but silently cursed at himself, he remembered he finished the last bottle last night and he had even made a mental note to buy some later.

Reno sighed and turned to leave to go make a quick stop to the Wall-Market. The redhead shoved his hands in his pocket as he dragged his feet to Sector 6.

He had been walking for only a few minutes until he came to a sudden stop in an alleyway when he heard some sort of noise, like a rustle of clothing. This would've been normal anytime, but it was pretty late, a time where barley anyone except people looking for a fight would be out.

Reno stood still for a second straining his ears to see if he could here what ever it was again. Silence. 'Maybe it left,' Reno thought, 'either that or my mind is playing tricks on me again, could be a sign for me to quit drinking or something.' Reno chuckled inwardly at the thought. He lifted his foot again ready to place it down but stopped almost immediately again, this time he knew he heard something, it sounded like something had just lightly hit an object of some sort.

This time Reno used his eyes to look for the possible source of sound and strained his ears even harder to find the direction, which it was coming from.

Tap. Reno heard it again, coming from his left. Curiosity got the best of him and he decided to check it out, he walked for a bit keeping his eyes peeled for something and his ears intent on listening to see if they could pick up the sound again.

Then finally the fiery ex-Turk found the source of the sound, and what he saw defiantly surprised him.

It was a chibi sized young woman, she had her chestnut brown hair in a braid with a bow, and she was wearing a pink dress, and she was lying on the floor and had her small body pressed against the wall, sleeping. She occasionally shifted trying to make herself more comfortable and accidentally hitting the wall as she moved.

Reno at first wondered why she would be sleeping in the middle of the street but upon closer inspection, she looked a bit scratched up with a few cuts here and there nothing really severe and something else that made Reno jump back startled by an even greater surprise.

The young woman had fox ears and a fox tail, that are the same color of her hair.

Reno rubbed his eyes to so he could find out that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, but no, she was still there, sleeping soundlessly.

'I should just leave her here, someone else will find her and she can be taken in to live with someone else…' Half of Reno's mind told him.

'No, that won't happen and you know that. This is Midgar, people will abuse children even now days, you should know, you grew up here…' the other half of Reno's mind argued, pestered, and reminded.

Reno sighed. 'What am I going to do? Leave her here? She'll probably be severely injured or in a bad position with some sleazy guy who hires children to become "personal assistance" by morning or worse. Take her to an orphanage? No, that's not a good idea either; she's got fricken fox features for God's sake, they might send her somewhere to have all sorts of experiments done on her, plus they might interrogate me asking where I found her and everything. Wait a sec, why the hell should I care? In the slums it's everyone for themselves, yeah, ain't my fault she's like that and alone…' Reno thought turning to leave while continuously reminding himself that it isn't his problem while at the same time telling his conscious to go to hell and leave him alone.

'What if she dies?' Reno's conscious bugged while he continued his walk to sector 6 while trying to forget about the girl. 'Not my problem, people die everyday anyways.' He reminded himself trying to ignore his conscious and come up with a valid argument for every remark it made, in other words, Reno was having a war with himself, cold Reno against the nice guy Reno.

'Oh really? But you could save a person's life instead, isn't it better to give life then take it away?'

'Like I care. Again, people die everyday, whether it be my hands, someone else's, or God's.' He retorted.

'But that was because you we're ordered to kill people, not because you wanted to. Wouldn't it be nice to prevent someone's death for once instead of give it to them?'

Reno's conscious was now starting to get to him for that was a rather good point, but he came up with an excuse any ways, stubborn not to give in yet. 'World's overpopulated anyways, it's not like I'm murdering her, am I?' He protested.

'Still, if that girl was to die, it'd be your fault, because you didn't lift a finger to prevent it, you're the only one who knows she's there before she gets discovered by people who will do terrible, unmentionable things to the poor girl. Wouldn't you feel a bit guilty knowing you didn't do a thing to prevent any misfortunes that befall her?' Reno stopped in his tracks feeling a slight twinge of guilt.

"Damn conscious." The redhead muttered and he turned back toward the ally in sector 5. His conscious was only half the reason he turned back; the other half was because he was once in that position when he was younger, vulnerable, alone, and at everyone's mercy.

About five minutes later Reno was back at the spot he saw the girl, and there she lay, still sleeping, scratched up, and in the same uncomfortable looking sleeping position.

"Wonder why she's got those fox ears and tail." Reno mused as he stared at her for a second before shrugging it off. Reno picked up the young girl careful not to wake her. She was light, delicate and fragile Reno had observed and walked off to the direction of his apartment.

When he reached the building it earned him a few suspicious stares from passers bys. Reno would just give them a nervous smile and try to look natural; which is rather difficult when holding a young slum girl that looked pretty beat up, they'd stop staring by then and continue with their lives. Luckily none of the people would stare long enough to notice the girl's ears or tail.

"You owe me for this." Reno said quietly to the snoozing girl in his arms when he reached his apartment number. The red head fumbled with the keys for a second before he could finally get a good grip of them and opened the door.

Reno trudged over tiredly to his bed and placed the girl on one side of the bed, the side furthest from the side that he slept on.

He left his room to go in search of some drinks that'll temporarily numb his mind in the kitchen. Reno mentally kicked him self when he found no booze, 'Shit, I forgot to go buy some drinks, ya damn conscious, you made me forget about the booze, why couldn't you have bugged me later?' Reno shut the refrigerator door and leaned against it for a second.

"Forget it, I'll just go buy some in the morning." Reno yawned while rubbing his eyes, he was without a doubt tired and decided to change and join the runt in snooze villa. He'd worry about everything tomorrow…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tifa sighed as she did more paperwork. Ever since she returned to Midgar she became a businesswoman for ShinRa, but in her spare time she still ran her rebuilt Seventh Heaven bar. She was also a personal secretary for the vice-president of ShinRa; Elena, her roommate and close friend. The two of them had actually become good friends cause they actually sort of could relate to each other, and it felt like they've gone through the same things what no one else has making them closer than ever.

Elena knew Tifa's pain of losing a friend and Tifa knew of Elena's heartache because she knew what it was like when the person you care for more than ever just walks out of your life without warning whether they died or just left you. Because they didn't share those bonds with any of their other friends they were able to comfort each other and felt they could discuss anything with each other making the two women's bond unbreakable and they were unexplainably close because of it.

But they are more than friends too, much more. Basically a pair of lovers, maybe it was they both felt like lost souls and need each other to move on in life made them become life partners, or maybe they had secret crushes on each other to become an item, but whatever the reason, they'd stick together, through thick and thin, always and forever.

Tifa smiled at the thought of going home and collapsing on the bed to sleep, then Elena coming back home too. But she focused her mind on the paperwork instead after a few seconds of dozing off. She was just about done when her office phone rang.

"Hello? This is Miss Lockhart speaking, what can I get you?" Tifa answered halfheartedly trying to sound happy.

"Hey Teef, it's Reeve, I need to ask you, did you get Nibelheim's approval-" But Tifa didn't here the end of it for Elena had just burst in the office looking rather mischievous.

" Ack! Elena! Shouldn't you be at your office doing work?" Tifa asked while covering up the mouthpiece of the phone so Reeve wouldn't here anything.

Elena didn't answer and pounced on Tifa and hung up the phone. Elena then pulled out a vibrator and giggled mischievously. "Work is boring at the moment. I think I deserve a hard earned break, don't you Teef?" Elena whispered softly in the brunette's ear.

Tifa's eyes were as wide as saucers by then as Elena lightly pawed on the belts Tifa was wearing. "What are you doing? We're going to get caught." Tifa protested.

"Don't worry, it'll just be a quickie I promise, and I locked the door." Elena reassured while beginning to strip herself of her jacket and lifting Tifa's shirt.

Tifa rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

**/one hour later…/**

A happy and fully clothed Elena stood behind Tifa's desk while Tifa called Reeve back while holding a spare blanket and pillow to her chest trying to cover her unclothed body. (A/N: Shame on you, you probably thought I was going to write a graphical Yuri scene didn't you? Well, nope, sorry yuri lovers.)

"Uh huh, yeah, I got their approval. Um…why I hung up on you and decide to call back now well after an hour? …Well…err…umm… my cat died? I don't have a cat? Well it died, so of course I don't have a cat, anymore. Bye Reeve." Tifa replied into the phone.

Elena raised a blonde eyebrow. "Your cat died? What kind of excuse is that?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Tifa asked exasperated, she then held up her hand to the side of her face and imitated that she was talking to Reeve on a cell phone. "'I'm sorry Reeve; I didn't call back till now because Elena and I were in the middle of sexual intercourse. Oh what's that you say? You didn't know about us? Well, don't feel bad this is suppose to be a SECRET relationship we've got going on.'" Tifa said stressing the word 'secret'.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Our relationship isn't to be known or AVALANCHE and ShinRa might go ballistic." Elena said.

"Might? Trust me they will go completely at each others throats." Tifa scoffed.

"So, are you almost done here yet here so we can go home?" Elena asked rather impatiently and ignoring Tifa's remark.

"I was, until a certain blonde decided to walk in and not wait till we got home to have fun. Now I need to get dressed and finish a crap load of paper work." Tifa replied while glaring slightly at the VP.

Elena shrugged, "Okay, my bad, I thought you were done when I came in. So I'll meet you at home in an hour I suppose?"

"I guess. I hope you did whatever work you needed considering you left rather early."

"Don't worry about it. Already taken care of." The blonde replied while winking at Tifa in a playful way as she left.

Tifa shook her head as she put her clothes on. "That Elena, I swear…" Tifa started like she was ready to playfully insult her, but Tifa just shook her head again and wore a small smile. "…Where would I be without you? Lost and miserable at the very least." She answered truthfully.

Tifa finished her paperwork and cleaned her office so no one would get suspicious of the room and what antics that went on in there.

Tifa locked her room and prepared to leave the building, she was actually the last one left in the building. 'Hmm, I'm alone in this large company with a master key. I'm sure El wouldn't mind if I'm a teensy bit late and check out some of the rooms here.' Tifa thought. She couldn't resist, she never really looked at all the rooms on ShinRa before, besides, she wasn't going to screw up anything, just look around and give herself a personal tour, what could it hurt?

Tifa went into the elevator and decided to go up to the top floor; the 70th, and look up there, she's never really explored that floor before and she only went up there when Reeve or Elena called for her, but that was rare since they always came down to her and when she did get called up, she's to report to the office and leave, not a chance to look at any other rooms up there.

Tifa stepped out of the elevator and began to walk down the long, narrow hallways. She came to a stop at the Ex-President's office. She wondered for a while why Reeve didn't use this office verses the one he built in for himself. Maybe it's because he didn't want to remember the old ShinRa, but if he didn't want to remember it, why did he bother rebuilding it. Maybe it was some sort of reminder to the people. Whatever the reason, Tifa figured it to be as a memorial of some sort to Reeve, after all Reeve did work for old ShinRa for a long time, and he might want it there to remind him to never turn out like him, or his son.

Tifa stared at the grand oak doors for a moment, then curiosity got the best of her and she opened the door. She looked around the luxurious room and it was exactly how she remembered it from her first glimpse at the place a year ago when Tseng and Rude caught them in the building.

Tifa strolled over to a bookshelf and looked for anything that might be of interest but found nothing to her tastes. She sighed and approached the window to look at the glorious view outside and smiled as many memories filled her head.

"You're blocking my view." A voice suddenly said in a snobbish tone startling Tifa.

" EYAA!" Tifa screamed surprised while accidentally dropping her folder with the paperwork in it. She quickly regained her composure and decided to risk asking. "Wh-who's there? I'm warning you, if you snuck in here I know martial arts, and I'll clobber you if I find out you don't work here." Tifa stammered. She turned around looking for the owner of the voice but couldn't find it. "Where are you?"

"To your left in the chair you imbecile. And no need to worry, I work for ShinRa. My question is what are you doing here in my office." The voice responded.

Tifa looked at the big office chair and her jaw basically dropped at the sight she saw. Sitting in the chair was a chibified young man wearing a white trench coat, a black turtleneck underneath it, he had blonde hair with some bangs falling in front of his left eye, and his eyes were a piercing blue. What was really strange was the fact that he had pointed black panther ears and a black panther tail.

"D-do I know you?" Tifa asked confused. 'Could he be…? …No, he couldn't…he just can't…can he?'

"Hmm? Might, I know many people so I don't expect to remember them all." He sneered while he got out of the chair.

"Rufus?" Tifa dared questioning out loud.

"What? And it's sir to you."

"You're Rufus ShinRa? No way, impossible, he's dead."

"Sorry to be the barer of bad news, wait, no I'm not, I could careless if I make you miserable with bad news, but I'm indeed alive and in the flesh." The blonde retorted.

"Why, and why the heck are you a midget? And where did those ears and tail come from." Tifa asked while kneeling down a bit so she could be eye to eye with Rufus.

"Does it matter? Point is I'm alive. Now do you mind telling me whoever you are what you're doing here?" Chibi-Rufus demanded.

"My names Tifa Lockhart, I dunno if you remember me, and I'm here because I was looking around the place. Do you have anyone to go home to?" Tifa asked.

"No, I'm alone." Rufus answered bluntly.

"Alone? As in, no one to go to?"

"Yes you idiot, or shall I teach you what the word alone means?"

Tifa's eye twitched, she was resisting the sudden urge to throw the Chibi-Rufus out the window and enjoy the pleasure of watching him fall 70 stories to his impending doom and death.

"So then, does anyone know you exist?" She asked as kindly as possible.

"Nope, you're actually the first one to come across my very existence, good for me, I get discovered, but I get discovered by a girl who probably has more cleavage than brain cells, woo-hoo." Rufus sarcastically cheered.

Tifa twitched again. "Where's you're home…other than here." She added.

"Nowhere, but I could work something out. As a matter of fact, you Miss Lockhart, I demand you to bring me home with you. And keep my existence a secret at you home,"

Tifa's jaw hit the floor. "Wha? Nu-uh, there is no way in hell I'm taking you home." She replied. Rufus smirked in response.

/5 minutes later…/

Tifa came out of the ShinRa building while carrying a duffle bag with the chibified Rufus inside.

'How did I get myself in to this?' Tifa asked herself wondering how the heck she was persuaded into taking Rufus to her home so easily.

Tifa entered the apartment and threw the bag in a corner, which made Rufus growl insults. Tifa kicked the bag. "Pssst, shut up, I've got a roommate okay?" Tifa hissed.

"Well at least let me out of here, you have no idea how much this laundry smells." Rufus whispered from inside the bag.

"Really, let you out? If Elena sees you, then you won't be a secret anymore will you?" Tifa replied in a mocking tone.

Rufus cursed, "Well, she won't know I'm real, I can always pretend to be a stuffed plushie that you just bought and sleep with."

Tifa sweatdropped, "Fine, if you're going to be such a prick about it," She opened the bag and picked up Rufus who went completely still to pass as a plushie. Tifa yawned and place Rufus in the bathroom quickly while she changed in the bedroom. When she changed, the brunette grabbed the blonde and went into the bed next to Elena's, cuddled up with the ticked Rufus and soon fell asleep, not even noticing that Elena wasn't even home…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elena was still shocked, she'd just left to check out the weapons department for she needed a new gun, and standing right in front of her was a chibified Scarlet with rabbit ears and a fluffy rabbit tail. Elena was just staring at Scarlet and half listening to some of the things she was saying, not really paying too much attention. At least not till she said 'take me home.'

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that last bit, mind running that by me again?" Elena asked confused not sure if her ears deceived her.

"Take me home, you know, as in to live with you?" Scarlet said. Elena blinked, 'You've got to be kidding me.'

"No, I can't, I mean, I've got a roommate, and no doubt she'll see you at some point."

"Relax, she won't even know I'm there. I'm very good when it comes to being secretive." Scarlet reassured her fellow blonde.

"You mean laughing 'Kya ha ha ha ha!' Is secretive?" Elena questioned.

"We all have our faults. My laughter just happens to be one of them, and you've got some too, and I quote from Tseng and Reno, 'Elena, you talk too much.'" Scarlet said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Elena sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "Eh, heh-heh, right."

"Now c'mon, take me to your home." Scarlet commanded while impatiently snapping her fingers in the VP's face.

"I still don't get why." Elena said.

"You found me, I want to remain a secret, you obviously ruined it and you might tell people with that big mouth of yours. I'm going to be the flame under your ass to make sure you don't utter even a single syllable about me." Scarlet said. "Besides, I need a new place." She added as an after thought.

Elena was still puzzled but sighed. "There's no way getting out of it eh? Fine, get in that bag over there and stay in there while I carry it home." Elena said pointing to her bag that was filled with all sorts of things.

Scarlet rolled her eyes and flopped her white rabbit ears down and obligated. Elena zipped up the bag and slung it over her shoulder and headed to her apartment.

When Elena arrived she noticed it was dark and quite. 'Maybe she went to bed early.' Elena thought to herself as she gently placed the bag down. She unzipped the bag for Chibi-Scarlet and set her down.

"Since you're going to sleep here, you sleeping under the bed, got it?" Elena whispered.

Scarlet put her hands on her hips and glared in what was meant to look threatening, but because of her appearance it made Elena burst out laughing. "How so?" She asked, arching a blonde eyebrow.

"Cause Tifa will be sur-oops!" Elena started but stopped when she realized her mistake, she just basically told Scarlet about Tifa; the woman Scarlet hated more than ever, was her roommate.

"What?" Scarlet basically whisper-screamed.

Elena laughed nervously. "Please don't get mad, we've become friends, and she isn't so bad, she's really sweet actually. If you're going to live here, you'll just have to put up with her or else I'll let something slip." Elena threatened.

"You wouldn't, this is blackmail."

"Sure I would, it's not that hard, besides, it's not like you'll see Tifa often, you look cute enough to be a plushie, maybe, hmm, maybe I could lie and say I bought you and then I could keep you out in the open." Elena mused to herself.

"I refuse to act as some plush toy."

"Okay then, suit yourself. Then you'll just have to hide all day and not see the light of day until who knows when." Elena said in an annoying tone.

Scarlet seethed with frustration for a moment but then calmed her self down and sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll act as a plush toy. But don't you dare treat me like one you can hug and cuddle with, that's where I draw the line."

"Alright, but still, sleep under the bed tonight, or at least under the covers, don't want Tifa to see you in the morning and start asking how you suddenly appeared in my bed." Elena said sheepishly.

Scarlet narrowed her eyes but obeyed and crawled under the covers. Elena smiled happily and went into the bathroom to change, came back out, and clambered onto the bed and fell asleep with Scarlet next to her legs under the covers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reeve walked into his office with Cait Sith waddling behind him. He remembered he had left an important document that he had to type up and save to his computer. He searched for a grand total of three minutes when Cait Sith found it placed in a junk folder.

"Here ya' go Reeve, you coulda lost this for good if it wasn't for me." The cat said handing his creator the paper.

"Phew, thanks Cait Sith, why did I put this in the junk folder is beyond me." Reeve said as he placed the document in his briefcase.

"Hey Reeve," Cait Sith started as he pulled on Reeve's pant leg to make sure he got his attention.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking…hmm, you wanna go to the Turks' lounge for old times sake?"

"Now? At this time?"

"C'mon, please?" Cait Sith begged.

Reeve sighed, "Okay, you win. But not too long." Reeve said. Cait Sith let out a cheer of "YAY!" and he led Reeve to the old and useless Turks' lounge. Reeve had asked for it rebuilt so it could serve as a memorial to the Turks and what they've done, and also Elena asked so she could just sit in there occasionally and think about the good ol' days, Reno, Reeve, and Rude would also occasionally join her but not that often.

Cait Sith entered the room and began happily buzzing about looking at every last thing in there, but being careful not to break anything. Reeve sighed and chuckled at the sight slightly. Reeve plopped himself down on the couch and began to read a book he had been reading for his own entertainment.

About ten minutes later there was the noise of a loud crash that surprised Reeve and the President accidentally threw his book in surprise.

Reeve felt his eye twitch, "Cait Sith! What have you broken?" He demanded.

The cat peered out from behind one of the old Turks' desk; Tseng's as a matter of fact, and his ears drooped. "It didn't break anything, I swear! But someone else did." He answered waving his arms frantically.

"Yeah, right. What are you going to tell me? A ghost did it?"

"Not exactly, but it wasn't me."

"Yes, I apologize, it was my fault entirely. I carelessly placed china there while I was examining it and left it there. My sincerest apologizes." A smooth voice said from behind the desk.

"What the-?" Was all Reeve could manage.

"Oh right, I apologize again for not showing myself…" The voice said, a few seconds later a chibified Wutaiin man stepped out from behind the desk. Reeve recognized him immediately, well, almost; he then saw that the little man had black pointed cat ears, and a fine thin charcoal black tail.

"Tseng?" Reeve started. Reeve being the curious man he is, picked Tseng up and began to lightly tug on his cat ears. Tseng squirmed in protest but Reeve continued his examination. "That really you?" He asked.

"Yes. Will you let go now?" Reeve ignored the latter of Tseng's response. "Are these real?" He inquired lightly pulling on the cattail.

Tseng snatched his tail and began to lightly stroke it, "Stop that, yes it's real, and it's attached to my body just like any other limb is, so it hurts when you pull, so please stop." Tseng said calmly.

"So where'd you come from, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"That, I cannot really say, for I'm not sure why myself either."

Reeve was ready to ask more questions but Cait Sith choose that moment to interrupt. "So can we keep him Reeve? Can we? Pleeeeeaaaaasseee?" Cait Sith asked annoyingly.

Reeve rolled his eyes as if he was saying no.

"I agree with Cait Sith, Reeve, I don't wish to be known and living here complicates it a bit, so it'd be easier to live with you and not be known." Tseng said coolly.

Reeve narrowed his eyes at the cat-Tseng. "Any reason as to why you want to stay a secret."

Tseng heaved a sigh and shook his head. "Fine, if you were me and well, you had these…" Tseng swished his tail and perked his ears. "…Wouldn't you want to stay in hiding in fear that you might be donated to a laboratory so scientists can experiment on you."

Reeve blinked. "Good point, they'd probably want to prod your body and do all sorts of things in the name of science…then again, what would scientists do with a cat-human?"

"You don't want to know, here's three names to give you an idea: Hojo, Red XIII, and Aeris. Does that answer your question?"

Reeve thought for a moment then shuddered. "Bestiality was bound to happen if AVALANCHE didn't arrive on time, and thank goodness for that, Aeris is human, not an animal that could be bred. And that's even further proof that Hojo is a sick man…"

"How so, I think we all knew that, how would that increase his insanity?" Tseng inquired even though he wasn't that interested.

"He was going to watch, I mean, man, I know some people like it kinky, but that's just plain wrong." Reeve shuddered again and Tseng did to at the mental image.

"You know, that's a comment I'd expect from Reno not you of all people." Tseng said.

"Yeah, well, maybe Reno's Reno-ness is rubbing off on us, right Cait Sith?"

"Yeah!" Cait Sith shouted happily, apparently a little two loud because Tseng flopped his ears down and winced at the annoying voice of the machine. "Oh, sorry Tseng, can we go home yet Reeve?" Cait Sith asked.

Reeve nodded and yawned. "Yeah, it's getting pretty late, and I still need to type that damned document." Reeve motioned for the door and Cait Sith and Tseng went out and followed Reeve to his apartment.

Cait Sith held out the key to Reeve so he could open the door. When Reeve did so a black and white cat crept out and rubbed against Reeve's legs and purred. Cait Sith also dashed in and disappeared inside what was Reeve's bedroom, probably to enter sleep mode.

"Hello Stella, forgot about you for a while, I bet your hungry." Reeve greeted. The cat mewed in response, and then it began to sniff Tseng out of curiosity as to see who this stranger is.

Tseng stiffened. "Um… Hello…?" Tseng greeted nervously as the cat began to lick his face. The cat purred as she rubbed herself against Tseng's body.

Reeve laughed at the sight, his cat rubbing herself against a white, shaky, and nervous Tseng. "It's not funny," Tseng whined.

"Yes it is." Reeve said while he picked up Stella away from the nervous Tseng and placed her in a basket.

Tseng opened his mouth but shut it when Reeve said, "Never mind, now, you go do what you want while I type that document."

"I could be of assistance."

"You're going to help me type the document?"

"I'll type it for you if you'd like, and you can go to bed."

"Right, well, here's the document." Reeve said taking the sheet of paper out of his pocket and handing it to the chibi-Tseng. "Night Tseng, see you in the morning, then I can tell you what I've been doing with my life." He yawned as he went into his room where he found a sleeping Cait Sith in the corner.

'Like I wasn't to know what's going on in your life, but then again it'd be nice to catch up on what I've missed this past year.' Tseng thought while rolling his eyes, and then left to the office to do Reeve's paper work.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cid strolled through Nibelheim looking alert for one reason or another. "I still don't get why the hell Yuffie still thinks Cloud would be here. The little brat, she probably wanted to set me up for something, she knows he doesn't live here, maybe she finally cracked, or all that materia went to her head." Cid grumbled, then he shrugged, "Oh well, not her fault she was dropped on her head down three flights of stairs repeatedly when she was little, but it's still her problem."

Cid continued his stroll and looked everywhere for any signs of Cloud, a trap for a prank, or Yuffie. Cid barley ever saw any of the old members of AVALANCHE ever since Meteor.

Cloud had, well, after Meteor, Cloud had just left without a word and just stepped out of everyone's lives with no good byes or anything, like he didn't care if they acknowledged his leave or not. He had been missing and they tried finding him but gave up for Cloud was too stubborn to be found and if he wanted to be a lone wolf, let him then.

Tifa was heart broken by Cloud's sudden leave and had moved to Midgar to try and get over him, she still kept in touch with the other members of AVALANCHE, and the last time Cid saw her, she was smiling and happy, not depressed at all, which was sort of a mystery to Cid, but she still wanted to find Cloud since they were friends and all.

Barret was restoring North Corel and was doing a good job of it, although he barley had time to keep in touch for he was far too busy. Last time Cid saw him face to face was about a month after Meteor.

Yuffie, well, she saw Cid the most for she enjoyed bugging him and liked to keep in touch with Cid the most since she liked cracking jokes and having fun with Cid.

Red XIII had moved back to Cosmo Canyon and became the guardian of the place, while also searching for a mate for himself in the long run even if his race was rare who's says he shouldn't find a mate like his grandfather told him too.

Cait Sith, Reeve really, Cid hadn't seen him since Meteor but he knows that Tifa sees him since she talks about Reeve every now and then.

Vincent, god knows what happened to Vincent, he disappeared too, or he hasn't bothered trying to keep in touch, but that's okay, they all knew Vincent was more than likely the biggest anti-social guy on the planet after Rude of course. "He probably went to sleep for another shit load amount of years." Cid found himself saying. "Heh, I wonder if I should disturb him from his long sleep while I'm here, it'd give me something fun to do while I'm here."

Cid decided he'd do so, disturb Vincent, wherever he was. 'Probably in that old mansion locked in the basement in his coffin.' Cid thought while he turned in the direction to the Nibelheim ShinRa Mansion.

When Cid saw it come into view he was about to go through the front, but something by the side of the house caught his eye. "Hmm, Vincent can wait, it's not like he's going to go anywhere for another 30 years or so." Curiosity overwhelmed Cid and he approached the item that caught his eye.

"A mini coffin?" Cid's vain in his forehead twitched. "Why the hell is there a fricken' mini coffin out here. What in fuck's name is happening, are children now copying Vincent, or are they all going goth or emo or something? Whatever it is, Vince, you must have big influence on people if they copy you, or you've got a lot of damned stupid fans or wannabes." Cid kicked the coffin thinking he could get whoever was in there to come out and tell him why they were sleeping in a coffin.

A second later the coffin opened and a small man in a red cape, with long flowing black hair, wearing a gauntlet, and had strangely enough black cat ears and a black cattail with a white tip peaked out of the coffin.

Cid was more than taken aback he was confused too. "What the fuck? You mean Vincent inspired cats to copy him? This is rich, no, it ain't rich, it's down right fucking scary, wrong, and disturbing yet amusing at the same time." Cid stated and began to inspect the smaller man to get a better look.

"Eh? Wha's this?" Cid questioned as he spotted something on the man's neck. He squinted and saw that it was a collar and Cid spotted the tag and couldn't believe what it read, 'Vincent Valentine'

Cid's eyes became as wide as saucers. "Okay, this is really getting weird, either everyone here is obsessed with Vincent so much they'd dress up their cat like him and name it after him, or this really is some sort of sick joke Vince is pulling on me. I'm really hoping it's the former." Cid said, and he decided right there and then he should leave, which he did without a second thought.

The man cocked his head to the side in curiosity as to why he was awakened, so he decided to follow Cid.

Cid continued to walk through Nibelheim to head to the hotel but he then quickened his pace when he felt like someone was following him. He turned around to see who, or what, was following him. His eyes landed on the chibi-cat-Vincent, upon seeing that Cid quickened his pace to a run towards the hotel. Vincent did the same to keep up with Cid.

Cid realized that he wouldn't loose Vincent so easily so he broke into a run for his room, and when the blonde reached his room he quickly opened it and slammed it shut.

"Phew." Cid sighed with relief as he rested on the door. "Glad I lost whoever the fuck that was."

"Or not. By the way, the answer to your question is none of the above, the correct answer is I am Vincent Valentine."

Cid froze and stared at his bed; there sat the chibi-Vincent with what was quite possibly a look of amusement on his face. "Alright, what the hell are you talking about? Vince is sleeping in his coffin in the Nibelheim mansion and won't wake up for another few decades because he thinks that's how to atone for his sins. Besides, Vincent is at least 6 feet tall and doesn't have cat ears or a tail." Cid pointed out.

Chibi-Vincent sweatdropped. "You mean I **was** asleep in my coffin trying to get some sleep for a few decades or so, until you came along and woke me up Cid. And don't insult the way I atone for sins." Vincent shot back.

"You know what? Forget I even said that. Let me get to the point, what do you want with me and why?" Cid asked gruffly.

"Nothing. What you see is the reason I was planning on sleeping."

"Having cat ears, a tail, and being a midget?"

"…You didn't have to put it so negatively."

"Whatever, and if you want to go to sleep for another thirty-fucking something years then go, I ain't stopping you." Cid said.

Vincent narrowed his eyes at the pilot. "You woke me up you idiot. Besides, I'd be damned if I let you humiliate me in front of any other members of AVALANCHE, now that I think about it, what happened to everyone since Meteor?" Vincent asked curiously since he left before everyone else.

Cid fell silent, talking about what happened to the group and why they split up wasn't one of Cid's favorite subjects. "Well, uh, you see…we sorta all went our separate ways is the best way to say it I guess."

Vincent blinked his large red eyes at Cid and nodded. "Oh, okay I get it. Still keep in touch with anyone?"

Cid nodded and chuckled a bit. "Yeah, Yuffie, who would've thunk it? That I'd keep in touch with her, of all people, the most."

"What happened to Shera?"

"Shera? She had gotten married…"

"To **you?**" Vincent said with astonishment.

"NO! What the fuck makes you say that? No wait; don't answer that, I really don't wanna know. She moved out and started seeing someone, that's all."

"You still live in Rocket Town?" Vincent asked deciding to change the subject.

"Yes, but I plan on leaving. There's nothing left for me there, the rocket was launched and destroyed, the Tiny Bronco is gone for good since it was damaged beyond repair, Shera left, no one would really give a damn if I left or not. That place has gotten pretty boring for me, nothing to do, except maybe drown myself in alcohol, but I could do that anywhere." Cid explained.

Vincent fell silent and remained silent for about a minute or two. Cid narrowed his eyes at the cat-chibi-Vincent; to make sure he was alive Cid poked him in the side, but apparently a little too hard, for Vincent fell off the bed.

"…" Vincent said from on the floor and glared at Cid, who smiled sheepishly in response to the glare.

"Sorry, didn't expect you to fall off the side like that."

"…" Vincent climbed back on the bed and sat there with his legs dangling off the side.

"So…are you going to go back to sleep for another x amount of years?" Cid asked trying to start a conversation to end the awkward silence between the two men.

Vincent looked up at Cid and just blinked. "…No."

Cid was taken aback by his decision. "Say what? No, why not? I thought you wanted to sleep."

Vincent sighed. "I did. But I just realized how lonely I am, and that I've got friends so why isolate myself from them, for they sound lonely too, and by me not keeping in touch doesn't really help much. Also, if it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have understood my past so clearly, so it's the least I could do in return, and I remember now, that I have no sins to atone for, for I didn't commit anything wrong, the one who should've been in my coffin for thirty years is Hojo, and he should've been in it right now when I was planning on sleeping…not me, not me at all. Right?"

Cid nodded, "…Right, I think I understand, a little at least. So then where will you go?"

"I don't know, I just thought of that. Where will I go? You're the only one who knows I'm awake…" Vincent trailed off. He then looked up at Cid with a smirk on his face. "Oh Cid…"

The color drained from the blonde's face when he realized what the raven haired man was asking. "Oh no…"

Vincent's lower lip trembled and he looked at Cid with big adorable red eyes. He thought maybe he could win Cid over with cuteness. "Please?"

Cid twitched and flinched at the adorable sight. "Ahhh! The cuteness, it burns! Okay, you can stay, just stop with the adorable, cute, innocence, puppy dog pout thingy, and girly shit like that…"

Vincent smiled devilishly at the fact that he had one Cid over. "…But under one condition," Vincent face fault immediately, whatever that condition was he sure that it would be difficult, humiliating, and or, unsatisfying. "…You will basically clean the place, or be a housekeeper at most."

"Housekeeping? How hard can that be? Alright Cid, you've got yourself a deal." Vincent said and how wrong he was.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud stared at the old, blown-up reactor in Gounga. (A/N: How is the village Zack was born in spelled? I don't remember, and I've got a huge feeling I spelled it wrong.) He sighed and reflected a bit on quite a few things. He knew that walking out of everyone's lives without warning wasn't smart, but he figured they wouldn't care, and if they did, they shouldn't. He wanted to be forgotten but not gone.

Cloud would love to run home but he knows he ain't got one cause he felt he lived in a world where he's best forgotten. 'I wish everyone would just forget about me and leave me be. It would make me happy and they'd find out in the long run they'd save loads of time. Quit while they're ahead.'

"Hmm, maybe I'll go visit Zack." Cloud mused to himself as he trudged towards his friend's grave. Okay, so Zack's burial place is on the outskirts of Midgar, but his grave was placed in Gounga.

Cloud approached his grave and began to reflect on his friend's death. "Maybe, maybe if he abandoned me, he wouldn't have…and he would be…"Cloud found himself saying.

He reflected for another five minutes or so that he didn't even realize the small man that stood next to him until he spoke.

"It's not your fault you know, it was my decision to save you, and I don't really regret it." He said.

Cloud literally leaped three feet in the air from the sudden words spoken from some random stranger. "Say what?" Cloud then looked down at the smaller raven-haired man and scrunched up his face in thought. He looked familiar, spiky long dark hair, stormy eyes, only odd thing was the fact that he was short and had pointed black dog-ears and a fluffy tail which astonished Cloud quite a bit.

"You heard me."

"Do I know you?"

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt Cloud, that really hurt Cloud Strife, I save your life from endless science experiments with Hojo and how do you repay me? By forgetting me, stealing my identity, my girlfriend, my life, and for denying the fact that I even exist. Jeez, I guess that's the last time I dare help your sorry ass if it means I've got to die and you don't thank me in the least or act grateful." The stranger said.

Cloud processed all that in his mind for a second trying to think about who this person was. "…Zack? That really you Zack? But I saw you get shot in the face sixty times, it'd be impossible for you to live." Cloud stated.

Chibi-Zack rolled his eyes. "Yes, it's me Cloud, now tell me, how's Aeris?" Zack asked.

Cloud went pale for two reasons. One: Zack was suppose to be dead yet here he is talking to him like they're old friends catching up on all sorts of things, and two: Aeris, Cloud really didn't want to tell his old friend that his girlfriend died, who would?

"Uh, Aeris? Aeris who, I don't know any Aeris…" Cloud lied.

"You're a terrible fibber Cloud, Aeris Gainsbrough, you know her don't deny it." Zack said tapping his foot.

Cloud submitted. "She, uh, well, what's the best way and nicest way to phrase this?"

"Just spit it out man."

"ShewaskilledbySephiroth." Cloud mumbled quickly hoping Zack wouldn't understand that.

"What? Speak clearly and slowly."

"She died. You know, Sephiroth killed her…"

"WHAT!" Zack yelled out of anger. He tackled Cloud down and began to strangle him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SEPH KILLED HER! AND YOU LET HER DIE LIKE THAT? SEPHIROTH I'LL KILL YOU!"

Cloud gagged. "I didn't mean to, Sephiroth just swooped down and did it like that, it looked quick and painless so she died a…uh nice death?" Those remarks only made Zack tighten his strangle hold. "Err, you don't have to worry about killing Sephiroth, we already did it for you, eh-heh." Cloud tried.

Zack released Cloud's neck and sighed. "No use taking my anger out on you, it's not necessarily your fault in particular, its Seph's fault more or less. And since you killed him I forgive him since he got what he deserves."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. You mean to tell me since Sephiroth is dead you forgive him and since I'm alive you don't forgive me for something that's not even my fault?"

"Basically more or less." Zack replied shrugging. "Oh yeah, I want my sword back."

Cloud sweatdropped and shook his head. "You're difficult."

"Like I care. You let my girl die and you also went out with her so you stole her away from me."

Cloud narrowed his eyes at those two remarks. "Zack, you've got two things wrong. One: I did not steal your woman, I didn't even date her or none of that stuff, we were just friends. Two: You and Aeris weren't serious, she said so herself, also if you were serious, then you sure as hell were a terrible boyfriend, you hit on a lot of girls for all the time I worked with you, you also said you considered yourself a real ladies man, and might I remind you of that female rookie Turk six years ago that you got trapped in a cave with? You were basically a damn womanizer, am I right?" Cloud pointed out.

"Okay Strife, you got me, I'm a real lady killer ain't I?"

"No, and I wouldn't know considering I'm a guy and I'm not gay."

"Yes you are…"

"I am not. I'll have you know I'm asexual."

"Whatever, you can't hide what's inside, you know it, I know it, Sephiroth knows it, the whole world knows it…well, except maybe that Tifa girl, she was sorta clueless no? I mean she was literally throwing herself at you and she didn't get that you're into the same sex. Poor girl, cute, sexy, busty and all that good stuff sex wise, but probably in the long run stupid and suffers from lack of brain cells, maybe all the nutrients of things she eats go to her overly large breasts along with a couple hundred brain cells too. I don't think I've met anyone dumber than her before." Zack rambled.

Cloud bubbled with anger. "Tifa's not stupid, she's smart, at least she ain't like you with a one-tracked mind. And I believe I have met the dumbest person ever before." Cloud defended.

"Who? You?" Zack retorted.

"Yes-I mean NOOO! Not me you dumbass. The stupidest person quite possibly ever would have to be Elena, she's just so…blonde to say the least." Cloud declared.

"Oh I get it, you mean the only hole she has is in the back of her head." Zack said.

Cloud's eye twitched. "That's vulgar. Must you always turn an innocent conversation not-so-innocent, it's like you rape every thing of its innocence."

"What can I say? 'Live life, get laid, get paid.' is my personal philosophy in life."

"Really? I thought it was 'Remember my name. You'll be screaming it later.' was your philosophy."

"Nope, that's Seph's. And they do scream his name don't they?"

"Yup, in terror."

"Hey Cloud, I forgot, what was your personal philosophy again. Enlighten me."

"Uh, well, we don't need to discuss that do we?"

"Oh yes, now I remember, it's 'I'll see you in Hell watching cable T.V' am I right?"

"Hey look Zack, I think I saw something in the reactor, go look!" Cloud said pointing towards said reactor so he can change the subject.

Zack arched an eyebrow. "What?"

Cloud tried to think of something so Zack would just drop it. "Uh, women, hot women…making out with each other." He lied.

"Lesbians! Why didn't you say so? Where are they?" Zack said eagerly.

"Reactor…" Cloud started and Zack made a mad dash to the old blown up reactor. "Wait Zack! There's all sorts of monsters, you just can't run off!" Cloud called to the shorter man.

Too late, by the time Cloud caught up with the chibified Zack, a Hochu was attacking him.

"Shit, I don't have my sword or materia, so I can't kill the damn thing. Maybe I can nab Zack and make a run for it and hope for the best." Cloud said to himself trying to get to Zack unscathed.

Suddenly a couple of boulders smashed and smoke and dirt blew everywhere. Cloud coughed and shielded his eyes until the dirt and smoke cleared up, and when it did the blonde saw the creature was dead and Zack was okay. 'But what saved him?'

"Hey Cloud! Seph saved both our sorry ungrateful and useless asses." Zack yelled.

"Seph? Sephiroth? …SEPHIROTH'S ALIVE!" Cloud looked next to where Zack stood and there stood a chibified version of the silver haired General, except with white cat ears and a nice white cattail. "Uh, I don't feel too good." Cloud groaned and he then fainted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

R R F: WOOT! This has got to be the longest thing I ever typed, 26 fucking pages. And it took days too.

Sandy: (looks up) It looks rushed, making it not too good, and a lot of things don't make sense and the author's notes take up a complete page, AND you repeated yourself too much.

R R F: (sweatdrops) (hits muse) Shut up. I know a lot doesn't make sense now but it will get better and clear up in the next chapter I promise, I also wasn't too fond of the Reno part myself for some reason. And the next chapter, I don't think I'll do everyone, man that'd drive me up a wall if I did, too much to type. Now hold up the sign! Before I'm being accused of making the characters child molesters or something, the chibis have two forms.

Sandy: (holds up a sign that says "Will work for insanity") This one?

R R F: (hits muse again) No, the other one stupid, and are you going on strike and leaving me?

Sandy: (holds up sign that says "I'm being an abused muse, someone hire me to be their new muse, I will work for any of the following: Yaoi, Yuri, insanity, Reno, Rufus, or their pants.") You mean this one right?

R R F: (sweatdrops) I never gave you these signs…

Sandy: (Grabs another sign that says "REVIEW PLEASE!") Oh, you meant this one. Gotcha.

R R F: (Sweatdrops again) Yeah, just do what the sign says… (Looks at muse who's holding a new sign) (Double takes)…no not that one Sandy, I don't people to go jump off a cliff…(sighs) Just review please, and no flames. Remember, I need a beta reader so if you're willing to offer please do so. Now I'm off to start chapter two and a bunch of other things.


	2. Second form? part 1

Random Reno Fangirl 05 (R R F): I'm back with another chapter!

Sandy: Hopefully this chapter will make more sense than the last one and will clear up a load of things.

R R F: Ah, yes, yes it will, but it won't clear everything up cause I'm evil muwahahaha! And since I don't feel like going over the same thing again with each character cause it's a waste for you to reread the same thing just in slightly different wording and it's a waste of my time retyping something that I can just copy and paste and you've got the idea the first time you read it around.

Sandy: (sweatdrops) Right…

R R F: Anyways, I, uh, think I found a plot but I'm trying to figure out how to make it work with my categories I placed it under.

Sandy: (Sulks) Can I just say the disclaimer now and get it over and done with?

R R F: Sure, now say it or I'm selling you to Mr. Pokey Sock for his own personal entertainment.

Sandy: OO; I don't want that again! Random Reno Fangirl 05 doesn't own any of the FFVII characters SE can have them back when we're done, only thing she owns is me, so why are you standing there? Get out your wallet and please buy me for she is an evil owner. (gets kicked by R R F) See what I mean? Muse abuse, there must be something against the law of muse abuse. (gets kicked again) Where's my lawyer?

R R F: Just ignore her; really, she's a pointless muse since all she does is cause chaos. I'll replace her soon enough, just got to find Derek my muse of sanity.

Sandy: You're replacing me with that stick in the mud sane muse? Well that's not fair or fun he's boring compared to me.

R R F: On with the fic…

Sandy: Hey, wait a minute, that's my line. Now on with the fic…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No. Just no Cid. There is now way you are getting me to wear that of all things." Vincent said with his eye twitching.

"Aww, come on Vince, you said you'd housekeep so why not wear this? You'll look the part." Cid whined.

"That's it, I said I'd be housekeeper not dress like one. You are not getting me in that, and you never will, I refuse to wear such a horrid thing that is wrong and disturbing."

"Fine, leave my home and live somewhere else and make me feel all alone and you'll be lonely too." Cid said stubbornly.

Vincent twitched again; he looked at the neko-maid outfit, then at Cid, then at the neko-maid outfit again. "Cid, I am NOT going to cross-dress just to look like a housekeeper, I just can't…" Vincent looked at Cid one last time and sighed...

/three minutes later…/

"See, I knew you'd come around Vince. You now defiantly look the part with that tail and ears of yours and the dress just helps it even more." Cid declared chuckling slightly at the sight.

Vincent was in the neko-maid outfit and chewing on the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from cursing up a storm that would give Cid a run for his money. "I hate you." He grumbled. "You have no idea how much I really hate you right now."

"Ah whatever, by the way, Yuffie is stopping by later-"

"WITH ME LOOKING LIKE THIS!" Vincent yelled. "Are you trying to humiliate me? Why must god torture me so…"

"No, you can get out of the outfit by then."

"Then what's the point of putting me in a drag if it's only for your personal laughs and no one else will see?" Vincent asked confused.

Cid blinked at the kitty-Vincent. "You mean you want to be seen by other people while you're cross-dressing? Well why didn't you say so Vince? I believe I can be in assistance of making you humiliate yourself."

"Hell no, that's not what I meant. I'm inferring that you want me to cross-dress for your own personal entertainment and to torture me in turn. Is my hypothesis correct?" Vincent asked.

"Uh, yeah, lets go with what you said."

Vincent sweatdropped. "You've got no idea as to what I just said and meant, do you?"

"Nope, not a fucking clue." Cid answered. "Now get cleaning."

Vincent stomped off while muttering all sorts of curses and mumbling 'The sooner I'm done the sooner I get out of this dress.'

"Oh yeah, best you be done in an hour cause that's when Yuffie's coming, and she will see you in a drag cleaning if you're not done yet." Cid added as an afterthought.

"Shit, have to be fast then. Damn you Cid." Vincent groaned and began to clean at top speed.

/a few hours later…/

Vincent had just gotten out of the neko-maid costume from cleaning for about three hours and a half, and was half way changed into his regular clothing without the cloak and gauntlet when there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably Yuffie, answer the door Vince." Cid called.

Vincent cringed his teeth and stormed over to the door when he finished getting dress, the knocking grew more impatient with each second creeping by. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Vincent said. 'She should've been here hours ago according to Cid, why's she so damn late?'

When he opened the door Yuffie literally flew in and flattened Chibi Vincent as she ran over him. "The pain." Vincent moaned as he got up and dragged himself to follow Yuffie to the room Cid was sitting in. When he came in, the pilot and ninja were exchanging greetings. Vincent dragged his body towards the chair and climbed up it and plopped himself down there. He rubbed his temples and tried to relax but Yuffie…

"AHHH! What the hell is that thing! It looks just like Vinnie except with cat ears and tail, and he's about half his height or so." Yuffie screeched like a banshee while pointing at Vincent, who flopped down his ears to attempt to block out Yuffie's scream, like he was some monster.

Vincent took the 'thing' and 'it' comment into offence, he is not a 'thing', he is Vincent Valentine and a human being, well, pretty human, but still not to be considered a 'thing' in general and it's rather obvious he is male and not an 'it'.

"Yuffie that's Vince, V.V, Mr. Valentine, Vinnie, whatever you want to call him, that's Vincent Valentine himself, just about three feet tall and has cat ears and tail, which is weird but I won't question it." Cid explained.

Yuffie blinked her violet eyes confused. "Oh." She started before acting like her normal hyperactive self again. "In that case, he's soooooooo cute! Where'd you get him Cid? I'd like a chibi Vinnie too." Yuffie squealed as she picked up Vincent and began to huggle

him. Vincent tried to escape the teen's arms but she refused to let go of him so Vincent lie in Yuffie's arms crying that he couldn't escape her grasp. 'Perhaps this is destiny for me to remain forever tortured in some shape or form.' He thought sadly.

"Uh, I didn't buy him Yuff, that's the real Vincent." Cid tried again.

"Oh, well, why are you like this Vinnie?" She asked while glomping Vincent like there was no tomorrow and scratching him behind his cat ears.

Vincent rolled his eyes at Yuffie's question. "Hmm, lets see Yuffie, what do you know about my past?"

Yuffie racked her brain for a moment trying to remember everything she could about what Vincent told them about his past. "…Oh, okay, I think I get it." She said after a moment.

"Good, now would you put me down please, you're going to suffocate me by squishing me against your chest." Vincent declared while trying to escape Yuffie's death hug.

"Oops, heehee, sorry Vinnie, you should've said something you know." She giggled while setting kitty-chibi-Vinnie down. "So he's staying with you Cid?"

"Yup, he begged and I let him."

"I did not beg. I merely persuaded you into letting me stay."

"Persuade my ass, you basically blackmailed with me because you looked ready to cry if I said no and you wouldn't stop with the cuteness." Cid spat.

Yuffie squealed at the thought of Vincent looking adorable and ready to cry with his bottom lip quivering slightly. "Awwww! Vinnie was going to cry? That sounds adorable and for Cid to call it cute it really had to be adorable."

"It was so cute it was disgusting." Cid grunted.

Yuffie picked up Vincent and put him on her lap. "He is cute though ya gotta admit that much."

"Disgustingly cute." Cid repeated.

Vincent narrowed his eyes to slits at Cid. "I should really kill you now." He snorted.

"And I love you too." Cid playfully joked. Vincent gave him the bird in response, which Cid happily replied to with both hands.

Yuffie just watched the spat and shrugged it off. "So what ya been up to Vinnie, before Cid found you that is, what did you do for a year?" Yuffie asked.

"Sleeping for another 3 or 4 decades. At least I planned on doing so." He answered.

Yuffie went semi white in the face. "Thirty or forty years of sleep." She chanted, "How does he do that without having to take a piss, eat, or drink I have no idea and I probably never will." She murmured.

"Well, what have you been doing with your life Yuffie for the past year." Vincent asked ignoring her remark.

"Oi! I've done loads of things, collecting materia…"

"You mean stealing materia." Cid corrected.

"Okay so maybe I nabbed a few here and there, no biggie. Anyways, ShinRa has made a peace treaty with Wutai so it's being restored to its former glory."

"Wait, ShinRa's back?" Vincent interrupted.

"You bet, Reeve's president and remember he's all about the people and stuff so he's doing things for the better." Yuffie said proudly even though she didn't do anything. "Oh, and I've also earned respect as Lady of Wutai."

"Weren't you always Lady of Wutai? So why do they start respecting you know?"

"Well, uh, heh-heh, maybe they just realized I'm the Lady of Wutai?" Yuffie laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

Cid snorted. "She redeemed herself more or less when news got around that she beat the Pagoda and that shit. Hey, now that I think about it doesn't this mean by you being here in Nibelheim you're slacking off duty? And how'd you get here rather quickly if Wutai is half way across the globe?" Cid asked.

"Well, I guess I could be considered slacking off, but screw them. I'm just a teen and I wanna have fun, not become a Rufus Shinra. And, uh, the Highwind?" She tried.

"Highwind? You mean Shera gave you a ride?"

Yuffie gulped and dreaded about her answer. "…Yeah."

"How's she doin'?" Cid mumbled.

Yuffie perked a bit and became a little more cheerful. "She's doing really good, she seems happy at most."

"That's good…" There was an awkward silence between the three until Vincent decided to change the subject.

"Who's the Vice President of ShinRa?" He asked.

"Err, it's actually funny, and how she became VP of ShinRa is kind of a mystery since she doesn't really seem or fit the type." Yuffie started.

"Who is 'she'?" Vincent tried again.

"Well, you won't believe it but the VP of ShinRa is…" Yuffie started.

"Elena Marshall of the Turks." Cid finished.

"You mean the female rookie?" Vincent questioned.

"Yeah…"

"She didn't seem too bright when we met her and she had a loose tongue apparently." Vincent said.

"Uh-huh, but she's actually smart and pretty sweet…well, when she wants to be, when she was a Turk on the other hand, Elena seemed a bit scatter brained to say the least." Yuffie said.

"What happened to the Turks anyways?"

"Disbanded. Where each of them are now, well, obviously Tseng's dead, Elena's VP, Rude helps in the construction, and Reno, no clue where that guy went, heard he won't give up in his pride in being a Turk and will still wear the uniform. Last I heard from Reeve was that he offered him a job but Turkey turned him down claiming he doesn't need a 'pity job'." Yuffie explained.

"AVALANCHE members, as in where did they all go?"

"Cloud left without a trace and we've been searching for him every now and then. Tifa has taken residence in Midgar. Barret's working on the reconstruction of North Coral. Nanaki, Cosmo Canyon, 'nuff said right there. Reeve obviously also in Midgar because of ShinRa. And you heard about us already." Cid summarized.

Vincent fell silent until Yuffie abruptly stood up, apparently forgetting Vincent was still on her lap, so he fell off of her and collided with the floor again. Vincent rubbed his head and swore, "Damn, what is today? Vincent's pain day?"

"Sorry Vinnie. Anyways, I think I've overstayed my visit Cid, see ya later!" Yuffie waved goodbye as she went out the door.

Cid yawned and took a look at the clock. "I think I'm going to turn in myself." He declared.

Vincent looked at the clock and sweatdropped. "Cid, it's only 9:42, you can't tell me your tired." He stated.

"You try going to bed late and then having to wake up early to go searching for spike. Of course I'm worn out, especially after seeing the brat, she drains me of every ounce of energy I've got." Cid replied as he headed to the bathroom to change.

Vincent cocked his head to the side in thought and awaited Cid's return. Cid came out of the bathroom a few minutes later in a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in. "You going to sleep Vince?"

"…" Vincent disappeared behind the door in the hallway out of sight.

"Take that as a no then. Well, then where's he going to sleep I don't know. Yo Vincent, get your ass out here if you wanna sleep on the edge of the bed since your less than three feet tall." Cid called.

Suddenly there was a small explosion of smoke from where Vincent disappeared behind. Cid shot up in shock, "What the f-?" He started confused.

A second later Cid heard the click of heels on the floor coming from the direction Vincent was hiding in, and out from behind the wall appeared Vincent, but he was…different. Vincent was his usual height, 6-feet tall with his black cat ears and cattail, and his clothing had changed too. Instead of his usual attire, he was wearing high black leather boots, tight black leather shorts that could have been mistaken for a skirt if Vincent didn't keep his legs apart, a leather black sleeveless shirt that hugged his upper torso, and a cat bell collar/chocker. At the sight of Vincent, Cid literally popped a nosebleed right away. Needless to say, Vincent looked incredibly sexy.

Cid's eyes twitched as they examined every inch of Vincent's body, from head to toe. Unbeknownst to him, he continued to stare at the cat-Vincent with his mouth-hung open giving him a comedic appearance.

Vincent waited, and waited, and waited, and finally sighed. "Are you going to continue staring at me like that?" He asked swishing his tail to the side in annoyance and catching it in his feminine like hands making him look rather seductive to Cid.

"Vincent?"

"Yes?"

Mega-nosebleed from Cid. "You're kidding right? Damn, I'd have mistaken you for a woman if I didn't know any better. You were, like this tall," Cid held his hand about three feet above the floor to show how tall, "A few minutes ago, now you're tall…and…and…" Cid trailed off.

Vincent approached Cid slowly like he was on the catwalk and pushed Cid down on the bed. His tail occasionally brushing past Cid's face as if in a teasing manner. "You mean this form? Why I look like my normal self?" Vincent paused and looked at his tail and perked his ears, "Well, almost normal self." He added as an afterthought.

Cid just nodded with his mouth open again making him look like he was mental or had issues. "Do I even wanna know why you have two forms and one of them is close to normal while the other makes you a midget?"

Vincent smirked and nodded. "I doubt you want to know but to keep you from wondering I'll tell you anyways, I've got two forms: The one you saw earlier and this one. The first one you saw is more or less a cover-up as the best way to explain it; I will let a handful of people see me like that if they accidentally see me, but this form, the one I am in now, my true form or as close as to my original form I can get, I'd more or less only let you see it, unless I had to go out in public and I obviously can't go out looking like midget, but I'd have to hide the tail and ears." Vincent answered.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can only I see this form of yours? And why the hell do you dress like…"

"Well, I figure if I'm going to be living with you why not show you this form, but promise to keep it a secret although I can be seen by other people I just prefer not too, cause it would be, odd to say the least. And why am I dressed like a man slut, amazingly enough I don't know, I just end up in some random clothing, last time I was in a big puffy princess dress. Another time I was in casual clothing and another time I was dressed in a tux and everything." Vincent explained.

Cid just nodded. "Can you get off me now?" When he remembered Vincent was kneeling over him.

"Oh right, apologizes." He said as he got up. He then yawned like a cat. "Now how about sleep? Or a cat nap?"

Cid twitched and moved to the edge of his bed for Vincent can have the other. Vincent fell asleep instantly when he got in, but Cid, Cid felt uncomfortable and stared at Vincent for five minutes.

Cid arched his eyebrow and decided to sleep. "Vince out of the bed!" Cid ordered and kicked the sleeping Vincent off the bed. Vincent was shocked as he suddenly hit the floor.

"What the hell?" He asked clutching his head and spread out on the floor. "I was just sleeping, not like I disturbed you or anything. Ow, my head."

"You can sleep on the bed, but in your midget form. I'm not having you sleep in my bed looking like that or people will get ideas, it also takes up space." Cid retorted.

"Fine." Vincent grumbled and another small puff of smoke out of nowhere; which caught Cid off guard and caused him to jump slightly; he was small again and dressed in his normal attire.

"How do you change so quickly?"

"Just do." Vincent shrugged and climbed up on the bed to sleep on his side while Cid got the other.

"Night Vince."

"Good night Cid, see you in the morning."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reno's eyes fluttered open from the rays of sunshine that shone through his window. He rubbed a bit of the sleep out of his eyes and he stared at what should be empty spot next to him. Except it wasn't empty.

Reno froze, his mind coming up with scenarios as to what happened to him last night because he didn't remember well exactly. A young woman who seemed just a little over twenty, her long chestnut brown hair tied back in a braid with a red bow, and she was sleeping peacefully next to him. He couldn't figure out what she was doing here. God knows if she had clothes on or not.

'Did I get wasted last night and hook up with some random chick again and take her home to have some fun or something? Let's see clothes on me, check, so that can't be it…unless I got hitched last night.' He thought. Reno racked his mind for about half a minute till he remembered what happened. 'The girl!'

Reno shot up immediately not really caring if he woke the stranger next to him up or not. He then clambered out of bed and began searching like mad for the girl he took in yesterday night.

The woman on his bed groaned tiredly, he had woken her up apparently. Reno momentarily forgot about the girl and watched the woman so he could ask her what the hell she was doing in his bed, his home actually.

Her eyes fluttered open slightly; Reno saw they were a beautiful shade of emerald green, and she yawned slightly. She sat up and looked around trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She finally spotted Reno and smiled warmly at him. "Excuse me, but where am I?"

Reno stared at her for a moment longer, taking in as much detail as he could of her body that was visible to his eyes. She was wearing a short black dress that billowed out at the end and hugged her body well with a lacy outline on the hem of the skirt and on the collar. Her sleeves of the dress hung off the shoulder letting Reno see her collarbone and the sleeves seemed to a bit too long yet snug that they ended right at the beginning of the palm of the hands. She had on a black choker with a rose decorated in the center of it.

Reno finally quit staring and answered. "You're in my home, but I should be asking you what the hell are you doing here?" Reno answered.

The woman blinked in response. "Why am I here? I don't have any memory of meeting you."

"Exactly neither do I. Now I'll lat you go in a minute, just have to ask you one thing."

"Ask away." She answered.

"Have you seen a little girl around here before you got in my bed?" Reno began to describe her. "She's like this tall," Reno showed how tall he guessed she was when he saw her, "Has brown hair like yours, a brown fox tail, brown fox tails, and she was clad completely in pink."

The young woman stared at Reno a little longer, and Reno swore to god she looked familiar especially those eyes of hers. She took in the information he had told her about a minute later and then she had a look of worry on her face.

"Oh my, I'm afraid we've had a bit of a mix-up. That little girl you described is me." She started.

Reno grew puzzled. "What? No, no, no. You can't be her for many reasons. A few of them off the bat are, you're tall, and older than her, and she had fox ears and a fox tail. It is physically impossible for you to be her!" Reno exclaimed.

"You mean ears and a tail like this?" The young lady asked while she pointed at her own fox ears and revealed a tail from behind her.

Reno probably would've passed out right there from confusion but instead just kept thinking of other ways to prove that this stranger can't be the young girl, but he couldn't find any.

"I'm sorry to say it, but there is no denying it, that little girl you grabbed last night and took home is me in my other form, this on the other hand is my true form. I'm sorry, if I knew someone would've found me I would've hid in an even more secluded area."

Reno sighed and accepted what the young woman said, he had to face the facts, she is her, he took home a girl and she slept on the opposite side of his bed and the next morning she's gone but an older version that looks exactly like her is sleeping next to him. "Reno

Tarshil, you?" He said and stuck out his hand.

"Aeris Gainsbrough." She answered shaking Reno's hand. 'That name…Aeris, didn't I know an Aeris once? Hmm…Aeris, Aeris…the Ancient! But wait a second, she's suppose to be dead…' Reno recalled now able to place her face and everything.

"So, you live around here or got a home, or I don't know, something?" Reno tried to see if she remembered anything at all from her past life.

"Nope, I just wander the streets unnoticed. Unfortunately you're now caught in this big mess and I'm really sorry for it." Aeris started sadly.

"Huh?" Reno questioned confused.

"Well, um, hmm, what's the best way to phrase this easily? I sort of don't want to be found and be alone, let's leave it at that." She informed.

Reno blinked. "That's about as vague as you could get. Mind being more informative, like why you don't want to be found?" Reno requested.

"Well, it'd make my life difficult if I'm found, especially if I'm found by the person looking for me…" She tried.

Reno noticed that Aeris was growing uncomfortable with the subject at hand; he decided to push his curiosity for the moment and changed the subject. "Not to sound nosey or anything, but do you happen to remember anything that has happened in the past few years?" Reno asked phrasing his question carefully.

Aeris shook her head. "I don't remember anything in the past years before this one, so I'm not the best person to ask about history and I'm not currently up to date either. Why do you ask?"

'So she doesn't remember anything then, not about Meteor, Sephiroth, ShinRa, any of it. Either that or she's completely clueless.' He speculated. "No reason. Just curious." Reno answered.

"I've learned that if someone is curious and don't give you a direct answer as to why the asked they usually know something." Aeris stated.

"Oh really? How do you know it's not just pure curiosity?" Reno countered even though he really did know something.

"It's usually true though, isn't it? In the slums, doesn't it mean that if someone looks at you they've got interest in you? And being interested in someone is never a good thing in the slums." Aeris concluded.

'Shit, she's pretty damn smart.' "Yes, it's true, interest in a person never leads to a damned good thing in the slums except for the person buying. But, I promise I ain't that kind of person that 'likes what they see and buys it.'"

Aeris smiled at Reno. "Alright, I'll trust you, if you says it was pure curiosity, then you means it's your curiosity." Aeris said.

There was a deafening silence between them for a few moments before Aeris finally spoke. "I, uh, guess I should go now not to overstay–" She started but was cut off by a knock on the door that startled them.

"Reno, I need to talk with you. Now!" A gravely voice called from behind the door.

"Shit! The landlord." Reno cursed and jumped up.

"He can't see me!" Aeris said frantically while leaping off Reno's bed.

Reno opened the door to his closet. "Quick, hide in here!" He said making hand jesters for her to be in there. Aeris did as she was told and hid in the closet while Reno shut it and went to answer the door.

"What took you so long?" Was Reno's greeting from the landlord. The landlord was a short fat man that dressed as if he was a pimp; his appearance just pissed Reno off in general.

"Mr. Rosco…what an…. unexpected visit?" Reno said wondering what in Holy's name his landlord was doing here, and now of all times.

"I'm a very busy man Tarshil, and I want to make this a quick visit." Mr. Rosco said walking in Reno's apartment. "So I'll get to the point, where's my money?"

Reno gave him a puzzled look, "What do you mean? Rent ain't due for another few weeks." He said clearly confused.

"True as that may be, you still owe me money,"

"For what?"

Mr. Rosco sighed; clearly this conversation was going nowhere. "Look here boy, you apparently caused a fight about a week ago or so when you were heading back from a bar drunk. You caused some trouble and damaged some property; I gave you a notice saying you had a week to pay me back for the damages you caused. Now, I'll repeat it again you drunkard, where's my damned money?"

'Ah shit, I don't remember any of this.' "I don't have it…"

Mr. Rosco looked like he was ready to lunge himself at Reno and wring his neck but instead was ready to say something, at least until the sound of some papers or books falling coming from the closet, and a barley audible, "Ow," after it reached both his and Reno's ears.

Mr. Rosco snapped his attention to the closet, "What was that?" He said glaring at the closet.

Reno suddenly became a little nervous. "N-no-nothing sir."

"Are you hiding anything from me Tarshil, because I swear…"

Reno tugged apprehensively at his collar, "N-no sir! Nothing in there nothing at all!" It was at that moment a blast of white smoke came from Reno's closet.

"What was that! You ARE hiding something Tarshil, I don't know what, but I'm going to find out." He said walking quickly to the closet with Reno chasing after him.

"Mr. Rosco, I can explain…." Reno started when he saw the short man digging through his closet.

"Oh really? How DO you explain this?" The landlord said holding out a chibified Aeris by the top of her dress at arms length away from him. "Really, I'd expect this from a little girl to hold onto a doll, but you, an ex-Turk of all people…?" The fat man said semi-bewildered.

Reno blinked at Aeris, clearly confused, Aeris gave him a wink that only he saw and Reno quickly made up an excuse, "Oh, that thing…? Well, uh, ya see, my little sister gave that to me as a way to remember her…eh-heh heh."

The landlord raised an eyebrow. "Sister? I didn't know you had a sister." Handing Reno Aeris.

"I don't! At least, not anymore. She…uh…sadly passed away, and I keep that to, uh, remember her…" Reno tried.

"How sad, now let me pretend I care for a second," Mr. Rosco looked down at the floor looking sad, "Okay, now I'm done."

'Well, at least I don't really have a sister, or I'd kill him for mocking me…'

"Well. Back to business, you've got till the next rent to pay for both the rent and the damages, which is approximately three thousand gil." He informed Reno as he left. Reno shut the door and placed Aeris down while and lay against the wall for a minute.

'Oh man, more money? Let's see, I have to make an additional three thousand to make to add to the rent…can it get any worse?' He thought as he got back up and headed towards his bed burying his face in his pillow, not even noticing that Aeris took a seat beside him.

Reno suddenly felt someone shake him and he looked up confused at Aeris. "Shouldn't you being going now?" He asked. Aeris shook her head. "I don't have to go if you don't want me to,"

Reno ran a hand through his fiery locks, "But I thought you wanted to go…"

"Well, I guess, but maybe I could live here…with you…? If you don't mind of course."

Reno blinked a few times and thought for a moment and shrugged, "Sure, I guess, can't be so bad, I could use company…"

Suddenly another small blast of white smoke and the next thing Reno knew was that Aeris's arms were around his neck and she was smiling happily while thanking him.

"Thank you senpai-Reno!" She beamed.

"Huh? Senpai?" Reno asked confused as to why she had suddenly started calling him 'master'.

"Well, seeing as how I'm living with you, I guess it'd suite you to be my senpai since your kind enough to let me be with you." She smiled.

Reno closed his eyes in thought. "Senpai-Reno? I like the sound of that…" Then he lay back down on the bed. "Now all I need is more gil…the question is how am I going to get it?"

Aeris cocked her head to the side slightly in thought; "Nya?" and Reno couldn't help but smile slightly. 'I'll find a way…' the red head thought determined to make money.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

R R F: Another chappie, and my deepest apologizes for the late update! Things got in the way with school and whatnot… As you all probably noted Aeris called Reno 'senpai' which translates to 'upper classmen' or 'master' I used senpai instead of master because it sounds cuter.

Sandy: I thought you were going to make this chapter have everyone in it for the last time.

R R F: I was, but it ended up being too long so I decided to cover Reno and Aeris, and Cid and Vincent, I know this chapter wasn't funny, but the next one will have the rest of the characters, and I plane to update sooner. Anywho, review corner….

To Mudskii: (glomps Mudskii) My first reviewer and my friend on gamefaqs and ACF! Your half right, about Vincent, well, I gave a small hint and you'll have to think sort of hard to find it, but it'll be revealed later anyways. Heehee, I had a feeling you'd like that bit about the cat coming on to Tseng. Thanks for the review and pointing out my mistakes, love ya and see you on ACF or Gamefaqs.

To FFlove190: Eh, don't worry about the late review, sharpies are fun to sniff, I do it a lot! Yes it's fun to torture muses occasionally; Sandy needs (cough) deserves (cough) a kick in the butt every now and then. Thanks for the advice on editing with a red pen, I hope it worked. Thankies for the review and complement on originality!

To Sesshy is sexii: Ha ha, every review I seem to have had says either how long and/or strange it was (which I take as a compliment cause strange means originality, well, to me at least.). More ValenWind for you seeing as how you like them together.

To sylverskyz: An update for ya! (gives s.s cookies) XD Tseng and Rufus are so luffable like you said, specially Rufus cause I keep making him be a prick to Tifa XD Poor Teef… And crossdressing/sexy Vinnie for you! Hope you enjoy the chapter, and Trapped, is currently on Hiatus, school made me sane again… --;

To supagal: Woot, thanks for the review Dedicated, looking forward to more Reno/Aeris I suppose? (Whistles innocently) (pokes Dedicated's side) C'mon, you know you want to XD

To Nando the RPS King: Holy crap! That's gotta be the longest review I've ever gotten! Yup, rare pairings galore in this fic, I'm totally into unorthodox pairings (look at my profile for crisis sake!) I hope to suck people into writing the pairings I like or get them to see potential, or to just humor them with the thought. Really, priceless lines? Good to know I got someone laughing hard at my lines. Twisted humor is awesome, it's just like twisted logic, but no, I made them have two forms, cause I'm aiming for funny, but not awkward or the OO; faces know what I mean? Thanks for advice on breaking it into smaller chapters, helped tons! Good fics you have btw, but can I get you to write a Reno/Aeris fic? Too few of them, a lot of ReTi and Reffie though. Enjoy the chapter and thank you for the review!

To Heart Chickens: JEN-JEN! (Teh glomperz) My friend in real life! Turns out I was wrong, Tseng never really died, but he was presumed and I wrote this before AC so… Hole in the head, I had to include it since you wouldn't stop laughing at it last year no? Well, hope you enjoy the chappie and thank you my friend for the review.

To Noroi: Yeah, that's okay about the late review, it was very long. Yay, you already see where I'm going with the romance/ I can't stop laughing at how you mentioned not being able to wait for Sephiroth/Cloud/Zack, Reno/Aeris, and Rufus/Tifa, strangely enough those are my top three favorite pairings and you happened to mention them. Maybe AeReno fans think alike ;) Yeah Vincent, well, I believe to an extent as to when Hojo shot him he died considering Nomura said Vincent doesn't age because he's immortal making me think he's the undead to a certain extent. Bat ears and wings…well…I considered that too, but I had my reasons for not giving it to him, it's because bat wings and ears remind me of Chaos, Chaos reminds me of those times I had him in battle, when I had Chaos in battle I ALWAYS got countless gameovers because of the fact that he ended up killing himself and my party was dead and I can't control Chaos, so, yeah, that's my reason, I have an undying hate for Chaos and bats remind me of him…. Thanks for the beta offer, but I don't want to give you more work since you already beta for Nando, so thank you anyways. Enjoy the slight Reno/Aeris-ness in this chapter and thank you for the review.

I'd also like to thank all who read but didn't review, but anyways, please review, keeps me motivated to write! Till next chapter!


	3. Second Form? part 2

Random Author's notes:

R R F: Wheee! 'nother chappie of Reborn. Sorry to the thousandth power for the EXREAMLY late update guys, I've been on a total All-American Rejects kick and I keep getting distracted by their awesome music (which I might use for future chapters and stuff), almost went to a concert, oh, plus I've been grounded from the computer (Sweatdrops), I am also currently sadly suffering from rejection from the guy I like a lot, became a total myspace addict, practicing for modeling, and became readdicted to the sims 2 all over again (sweatdrops once more)…I'm also a Jared Padalecki addict too (begins to drool)

Sandy: (Tied and gagged to a chair) Mph, mph!

R R F: What's that Sand? I can't hear you! Derek did you understand that.

Derek: Nope…but I do know one thing…

R R F: What's that?

Derek: It's called 'karma'. In your face Sandy, I had my revenge for you torturing me all this while and making me insane and me getting sent to the nut house because of it!

R R F: Ooookaaaay…I thought you meant the disclaimer but let's go with that. Anywhoo, say the disclaimer my muse of sanity, while I continue to drool over Tyson Ritter and Nick Wheeler.

Derek: We don't own it so you don't sue us.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud woke up groaning and rubbing his head. "What happened?" He asked himself not being able to recall what he was doing before he was out cold.

"Oh, good! You're awake!" A familiar voice called.

Cloud looked towards where the voice came from and he screamed. "AHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME DEMON!" He screamed and scrambled to get up and run away.

'I'm seeing things; I'm just seeing things. I must have hit my head really hard, that's all. That can't be Zack back there!' Cloud thought while he ran, then he accidentally collided into a tall figure when he wasn't looking.

Cloud landed on his butt and rubbed his head. "Owww, watch where you goi-!" He trailed off as he realized he was staring into the green cat eyes of Sephiroth. "AHHHHH! WHY AM I SEEING DEAD PEOPLE!" Cloud shrieked and ran off again confused and trying to convince himself he was hallucinating.

Apparently he wasn't paying attention as to where he was going and ran straight into a tree and knocked himself out.

Zack winced when he saw that happen. "Ouch," he turned to the general. "You know, we should've expected this to happen, what with him being all messed up in the head and all." He said while wagging his bushy black dog tail.

"I didn't think he would forget so quickly." Sephiroth replied.

Zack chuckled, "Ha! You should have expected different. You know he stole my memories the second I died and he forgot all about what he used to do, I knew he would forget us."

Sephiroth smacked the back of Zack's head. "Shut up, I think he just doesn't recognize us is all."

Zack sweatdropped. "Uh, Seph, I have a question for you; HOW can he NOT recognize us! I mean, he has a bad memory but it's not THAT bad. It's impossible to forget what the great general Sephiroth looked like, and that he went crazy and tried to become God…not to mention kill my ex." He added as an afterthought.

Sephiroth just rolled his eyes in response and approached the knocked out blonde, with Zack bounding after him. "Hmm… Should we wake him up… or should we let him wake up on his own?" The General inquired to his companion.

Zack just blinked and gave him a look that read, 'How the hell should I know?'

Silence.

"Oh! I have an idea." Zack exclaimed. And began to explain his plan.

"I doubt that'll work." Sephiroth mumbled when the raven-haired SOLDIER finished.

"Trust me!" Zack chirped. Sephiroth groaned but didn't complain. "I'll find a rope…"

/Later…/

When Cloud woke up he tried to stand up and be on his way, but he found out he was restrained for some reason. "Wha…?" He then tried to massage his temples but found that his arms couldn't move either.

The blonde looked down and found that he was tied to a tree. "What the-!" He began completely baffled.

"Oh, good, you're finally up," Cloud's head snapped up and he saw that Zack was standing across from him. "Don't try to runaway this time or you might pass out or hurt yourself again." Zack warned as if he was talking to a special kid.

Cloud suddenly grew puzzled, and began to remember some things. "Any reason you're taller?" He asked.

Zack gave him a goofy grin and explained, and the explanation pretty much made Cloud's head spin. "Wait, wait, wait. So, you have two forms right?" Zack nodded. "And, your two forms is a miniature, form of your self, which you use to be secretive. And your other form, is your, uh, normal-ish form right? In which all you have to do is hide the ears and tail, and you could pass as an ordinary human?"

"EXACLY!" Zack exclaimed beaming.

"Oh, okay, I think I understand a little more now, but I'm still confused…just one more question."

"Yes?"

"WHY THE HELL AM I STILL TIED TO THIS GOD FORSAKEN TREE!" The blonde shouted irritably.

Zack winced at how loudly he screamed, "Be careful you bone-head, I have more acute hearing than you, so do you have any idea how much that hurt?" He scolded.

Cloud looked at him blankly. "No and nor do I care." He responded flatly.

Zack leered at him and began to grumble to himself. "I'll untie you once Seph gets back."

So they waited, and waited, and waited, until the information finally clicked in Cloud's head. "SEPHIROTH!"

"What about me?" A cool voice inquired, from behind the tree in which Cloud was tied to. Cloud would've panicked had he been not tied to a tree; he'd be running around calling for help, acting like a headless chicken because he was so confused and defenseless against the great general Sephiroth.

"What about me?" Sephiroth repeated, he then looked over at Zack, the raven-haired man shrugged while happily wagging his tail.

Cloud on the other hand was speechless, when the General came and looked him in the eye, saying "Suck it up SOLDIER, I'm not going to hurt you, me and Zack will from now on be your traveling companions, following you everywhere you go, got it?" Cloud nodded. "Good. Now let's get you untied."

When Cloud was no longer bound to the tree he looked from Zack, to Seph, and back to the village. "Now what?" he sighed.

"I know! Let's got to Ma and Pa's house." Zack exclaimed clearly proud of his idea.

Sephiroth and Cloud exchanged looks that pretty much spelled out, "He's kidding right?"

"Uh, Zack, your dead." Cloud stated.

"No I'm not. I'm standing right here aren't I?"

"Uh, yeah, okay, you're sort of alive, but only I know that, not the world, to everyone else you're dead."

"I know right, won't Ma and Pa be so happy to know that I'm alive and come back?"

"Yeah, if you wanna give them a heart attack…" Sephiroth mumbled to himself.

"You know you really shouldn't mumble because you're starting to bum me out." Zack said. (A/N: I don't own that line, it belongs to the 2005 Charlie and the Chocolate factory movie) "C'mon trust me, they'll be overjoyed to see me alive and well." Zack grinned.

/Five minutes later…/

"AHHHHHHHH, IT'S AN EVIL ZOMBIE!" Zack's mother screeched when she saw her believed to be dead son walked in.

"BACK EVIL ZOMBIE! I COMMAND THY!" Zack's father yelled while holding out a cross as if trying to ward off the 'evilness' that was Zack.

Cloud and Seph sweatdropped and watched the chaos continue as Zack chased his mother into the kitchen trying to explain that he's not dead while dodging flying pots and pans while his father went looking for a firearm.

"No, Ma! Pa! You don't-!" CLANK! A pan hit Zack right in the face and the SOLDIER fell to the ground making a loud thump noise. Sephiroth's eyes widened as he watched the old woman continue to throw pans and all sorts of kitchen things.

"No wait! Stop, you'll give him more mental problems than he needs –oof!" Seph fell face down and as he started to get up Zack's father charged up to him with a chair and smashed it over the General's head screaming, "DIE ZOMBIE!"

And both SOLDIERS lay crumpled on the ground, not bothering to get up in fear of the crazy old senile people that were Zack's parents. Cloud just stood there dumbfounded, and gave a small foolish wave to the elderly people.

"AND YOU," Zack's pa shouted while pointing a long, pale, thin finger at Cloud. "We trusted you, and you BRING US ZOMBIES AND ONE THAT HAPPENS TO LOOK LIKE MY SON BACK IN EXCHANGE FOR YOUR TRUST!" He bellowed so loudly Cloud was beginning to feel like a scared shitless puppy dog being scolded for taking a piss in the house.

"GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU ALMOST GAVE MY WIFE A HEART ATTACK!"

Cloud didn't hesitate at all to throw up his hands and repeat "I'm going, I'm going!" while dragging out Sephiroth and Zack.

/Outside of Gongaga/

Back to chibi-sized Zack and Seph were following Cloud down some trail while moaning and groaning along the way.

"Your old man sure knows how to make a chair a weapon."

"Looks like my folks still got it…ow…"

"This never would've happened. If ya listened to me." Cloud grunted bitterly.

"So, uh, where we going buddy?" Zack inquired.

"Don't know, we're drifters remember, I go wherever my feet take me."

Sephiroth glared, suppressed a groan, and continued to follow Cloud into the unknown with Zack at his side.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rays of sunshine greeted Elena as she woke up and yawned. Elena looked to her left and saw Tifa snoozing soundlessly in the bed next to hers. The blonde couldn't help but smile as she watched the brunette catch some Z's.

'Now that I think about it, I could fire her for sleeping in, heheheh.' Elena kicked under the cover and heard something yelped. 'Oops, Scarlet.'

The blonde tossed the covers off the sheet and was staring into the face of what looked like a disgruntled Scarlet. She looked like she was ready to yell at Elena, but the Vice President shot her a look and nudged towards the direction of Tifa, thus Scarlet shut it.

Elena led Scarlet to the kitchen and perched her on a stool while she went to make coffee. The bunny eared midget just scowled half the time and looked unpleasant. Elena, being the nice person she is, just shrugged it off; finished her coffee, took a quick shower, got dressed, and wrote a note to Tifa saying she'd see her at work.

When Elena arrived in her office she let Scarlet out of her bag to examine the place. Of course Scarlet being Scarlet all she would do is sneer at Elena and tell her how she'd run the place.

"…You see if _I _was Vice President _I'd _overthrow the President and run the place my way. Weapons galore! And…" 'Blah, blah, blah,' was all Elena comprehended, until she could take it no more.

"That's it! You know what Scarlet, guess what? You _don't _run ShinRa, and you're _not_ VP, _I _am, so shut up, and deal with it!"

Thus Scarlet shut up from that moment on until Elena had to go.

"I gotta go to a meeting, don't leave this room, and please don't cause any trouble." Elena said as she walked out the door.

Scarlet looked around the room, and snickered, she was alone, with a phone to make orders from at her dispense as Elena was VP, could it get any better?

/An hour later…/

"I hate meetings…" Elena mumbled as she trudged to her office. She opened the door, and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

Scarlet, who looked exactly as Elena had remembered her before she died-with the exception of the rabbit ears and tail, was lying across Elena's desk chatting on the phone while possibly filling out order forms and making more over the phone.

"Ah, yes, I would love the production of Mako Guns to start back up again."

"But Miss Vice President, it was banned…"

"Just do it!"

Elena's eyes widened and she seized the phone. "No, don't listen to her, she's an imposter! I'm the real Vice President: Elena Marshall, and I order you to cancel that order!" She yelled into the receiver frantically.

"You want us to cancel the order you're telling us to cancel? I'm confused Ma'am."

"IT MEANS JUST DON'T MAKE THE DAMN GUNS!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am! Canceling guns right now."

"Good!" And with that Elena slammed the phone down.

She turned slowly to Scarlet and began to glare at her; the red clad blonde was just filing her nails as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"What, did you think you were doing!"

"Running the place how I would've ran it."

"By starting up weapon production again."

"Exactly, the people of Midgar need to learn how to defend themselves!"

"NOT WITH WEAPONS!" Elena screamed while pulling at her hair in utter frustration. Elena grabbed all the papers she saw that were possibly order forms and down the paper shredder they went.

"I hope you know that you just shredded your documents, those weren't order forms." Scarlet responded flatly.

The color from Elena's face flushed and screaming couldn't describe how pissed she was, so, she decided to just bang her head against the wall till she passed out, which she even more stupidly, failed to do.

After the VP finally calmed down she sighed and blinked up at Scarlet and asked, "Why are you tall again?" Thus Scarlet went into her long-winded explanation, not that Elena really understood it, but she just nodded anyways.

"Right, okay then, can we please get through the day without anymore trouble, please Scarlet, I'm actually begging you." Elena pleaded.

Scarlet pretended to think about it, "Alright fine, under one condition though."

"Name your price."

"We split running this joint 50-50."

"75-25."

"55-45"

"70-30"

"65-35, you either take it, or leave it."

"Fine, I'll take it, but NO WEAPONS, that's final."

"Fine, but I don't agree."

"So we agree to disagree?"

"Yup," and the two blondes shook on it. Suddenly a knock on the door brought their attention back to everything else.

"Elena? Can I come in?"

"Eep! It's Tifa, quick hide!" Elena whispered.

"Where?"

"Turn small, and, err, hide in my bag again." Elena whispered quickly as Tifa's knocking became a bit impatient.

"El? Is something wrong Laney?"

"No, I'm fine! I'll be there in a second." She called as she made hand motions for Scarlet to hurry up.

A blast of colored smoke was emitted and chibi-Scarlet dove into Elena's bag. Tifa, upon seeing the smoke seep through the door crack, burst in surprised, coughing, and carrying a rather large purse with her, only to see Elena lying on the floor clutching her bag.

"Tifa! Um, why don't you go back to your office eh? And we'll meet once more after work." Elena declared once the smoke cleared while trying to usher Tifa out of her office.

"Wha? Elena, what are you hiding from me? And what was with the smoke?"

"Smoke? Smoke? What smoke? I didn't see any smoke? You're just seeing things Teef." The blonde replied with fake cheerfulness.

"Are you sure you're all right Laney, cause I swear I saw some smoke, and heard voices."

"Absolutely, positively, fine," Then Elena grew serious, "Now please leave." And before Tifa could open her mouth to retort, Elena shut the door in her face.

"Phew, that was close." Elena said as she let Scarlet out of the bag.

"Let me kill the dumb slut." Scarlet growled.

"No,"

"Fine, I guess this is also part of our arrangement." Elena nodded in response so Scarlet sulked the rest of the day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tifa stood dumbfound in front of the door wondering what the hell just happened. She unzipped her purse as she headed back to her own office and chibi-Rufus peeked his head out and stared at the brunette.

"You're just going to let her throw you out like that? If I were you I'd fire her."

"I can't."

"Well why not, she's a Turk, all you have to do is hand her a pink slip."

"No. I mean I really can't. She's Vice President…" '3,2,1…' Tifa mentally countdown and shut her eyes waiting for Rufus reaction at this new found info.

"WHATTTTTTTT! MY COMPANY IS BEING RUN BY A BUMBLING BLONDE DOOFUS!" He hollered.

"No it's not, Reeve is,"

"Oh great, the tree hugging peace loving hippie moron is, my company is ruined." Rufus grumbled under his breath.

"Will you just shut up! They're doing a great job!" Tifa snapped while she fished out her keys to open the door. When she entered, she tossed the bag roughly to the corner of the room just to piss Rufus off, and headed over to her desk to finish typing up her work.

Rufus was apparently so upset that he refused to talk to Tifa until she finished her work. The brunette yawned and stretched to signal that she was nearly done and she stood up and was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Rufus finally asked, although it was more of a demand than a question.

"On break to stretch my legs of course. Don't you know what it feels like to be cooped up in a room all day doing paper work?" Tifa asked momentarily forgetting whom she was speaking too.

Rufus blinked at her like she was delusional, he was President and Vice President, so _of course_ he knows what it's like to be stuck in a room all day! "Why yes…of course I know…I mean I was Vice President and President at one point you know…" He answered in deadpan.

"Oops, sorry, I forgot."

"Of course you forgot I am lead to believe you have the memory of a chicken."

Tifa cringed and her hand lingered over a fifteen-pound ashtray that she was ready to throw at Rufus. 'DO...NOT...SMACK...THE...ANNOYING...MIDGET... HE ... KNOWS ... NOT ... WHAT... HE ... DOES . . . GO... FOR...A...WALK...DO...NOT...SMACK... THE ... ANNOYING ... MIDGET.' She mentally chanted. And without another word she was out the door, and to make sure Rufus wouldn't get out, she locked the door, and then she stomped off to the lounge to blow off some steam.

Rufus sat in the room, despite him being so small and the office being average size, he felt cramped, mainly because it was so much smaller than his office, and he made a mental note to somehow get a larger office.

He walked around the room sneering with disgust at practically everything he saw. Then he finally came across the phone and an idea struck him. 'Reeve's all about the people and tries to satisfy them…what if I call in as complaining citizen and somehow manipulate him? Doubt it will work, but hey, at this point, I've got nothing to lose.' And so Rufus picked up the phone and began to dial to Reeve's office.

"Hello?" The receptionist picked up.

"Uh, hello, um, I'd like to speak to Mr. Reeve."

"Who is this?"

"Uh…" Rufus quickly thought of a name, "This is Scott, Scott Mullin, I live in Sector 4 and I'd like to file a complaint to the President."

"I'm sorry sir, but the President is busy right now, but you can make an appointment to see him personally." She responded.

"But I can't see him personally, no I REFUSE to see him personally."

"Well I'm sorry sir, then you can't speak to him-"

"JUST TRANSFER ME OVER YOU BIMBO OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER WORK IN THIS CITY AGAIN, I'M A VERY POWERFUL MAN!" Rufus threatened.

"A powerful man from Sector 4?" She questioned not at all fazed by being yelled at a random stranger.

"Just transfer me!"

"Fine," and she put Rufus on hold and called up Reeve. "Mr. President?"

"Yes Kira?"

"There's apparently a very powerful man from Sector 4 on the other line that would like to file a complaint."

"A powerful man from Sector 4?"

"Heh, I know, that's what I said, sounds strange doesn't?"

"Well, I guess put him on for me, I love to listen to the people."

"But Reeve, this makes no sense... He threatened me for god's sake!"

"Eh it's probably just an angry teenager trying to impersonate someone just so they can speak to me."

"Alright sir, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Rufus was getting more and more agitated the longer he was on hold, and the elevator music that was playing was going to drive him crazy, he was just about ready to hang up until Reeve picked up.

"Hello, is this the powerful man from Sector 4?" Reeve inquired. Rufus cringed upon hearing Reeve say it, it made Rufus feel like an idiot and he'd be damned if he's ever humiliated.

"Now listen here _Reeve_, I've got some complaints, and first off, what's up with the no Mako, I thought the world functioned a lot better with it, what's with this solar power crap? It's pointless, it'll only work at night if you let it collect energy, and mako on the other hand has no boundaries. Second, no weapons? What, why don't you just throw us to the monsters already, no point if were just going to be defenseless sitting ducks! Third, what's this shit about listening to the people, screw the people, do what you want and rule the world with fear, you'll have so much more influence over the people and run a slim chance of being overthrown instead of your hippy-dippy shit." Rufus explained.

Reeve sighed and proceeded to go into a long-winded explanation. Rufus rolled his eyes through most of the explanation and let out a puff of smoke and was his original size sitting on Tifa's desk, by the time he was almost done a calm Tifa opened the door and her mouth dropped open at the sight.

Rufus saw her walk in but paid no attention to the brunette, instead he held up his hand to signal he was busy.

Tifa stood there befuddled as to whom the hell he could be talking to, soon she realized it was Reeve and she dove for the phone and immediately began apologizing profusely into the phone. "I am so sorry Reeve. Who is he? Uh…he's my friend's nephew? What's he doing in my office? Well, uh, she's busy and couldn't watch after him so I had to take him to work? A grown man needing to be watched? Uh, he's 'special',"

"WHAT!" Rufus yelled infuriated when Tifa, of all people, called him special. Tifa just kept making up excuses while ignoring Rufus.

"Don't worry sir, I won't let it happen again, buh-bye." And so she hung up and turned to Rufus looking enraged. "What were you trying to do?"

"Rule the world through Reeve." He answered like it was no big deal or a no brainer.

Tifa clenched her fists and let out an aggravated yell. "Alright, lets get one thing straight, you ain't ruling the world, and you are going to deal with how Reeve runs this joint, as long as you live with me, you're going to follow my rules and respect me!"

Rufus clapped as if he was amused. "You finally learned to stand up to me, good job, oh and no, I refuse to follow your rules…"

"OOOOOOH! YOU MAKE ME SO MAD!" Tifa screamed tugging at her hair, then it dawned on her. "Why are you normal?"

"If I tried to explain to you, I think your brain would explode or something. And I don't want to clean that mess up."

Tifa sweatdropped and stared at Rufus with a blank expression, "Tell me or for the rest of the day your going to try and learn how to remove a fire poker outta your ass." She said in deadpan.

Rufus expression suddenly went nervous as if he doubted she wasn't serious, "Yeah…right. You aren't serious." He laughed nervously.

"Try me, there's a fire poker right in my umbrella casket."

Rufus sighed, he hated being submissive, but he doesn't want to experience the 'pleasure' of having a pointy object shoved up his rectum. Sp, he sat down and explained the situation, surprisingly enough Tifa understood it…or at least to an extent.

"Hmm…you know, this form of your could actually come in handy…you know, you can do my shopping, do my work, hah! You can become my apprentice."

"You do that and I'll jump out this window right now and die a second time."

"Right."

"No, I'm dead serious, I'll do it right now even."

Tifa at first thought he was kidding but then realized the blonde doesn't kid or joke at all, he _was_ serious, and the funny part is, she was suppose to be blackmailing him; by threatening to slip his secret, but it shot backwards and now he's blackmailing her with his life. 'Well, that didn't work out how I wanted it to.'

"Your dead serious aren't you?"

"Dead serious, no pun intended by the way."

"Fine, now go crawl in your corner so I can finish work and we can go home."

"I hate home, I have to sit like a plush toy all day."

"Aww, don't worry, I'll let you watch TV."

"What are we going to watch?"

"I dunno, maybe a chick flick."

"Alright, bye cruel world, I'm officially jumping out this window."

"Relax, I was kidding."

Rufus got a bit huffy, but returned to his small form and sat on the edge of Tifa's desk monitoring what her paperwork because yes he was **_that_** bored.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reeve sat as his desk staring at Tseng who was going around and watering the plants in the office and cleaning up because Tseng was an organized man like that.

"So who called?" Tseng asked.

"Tifa's friend's mentally challenged nephew."

"Odd."

"Yeah, really, he had such a strange rant too."

"Maybe he forgot to take his medication?"

"Probably." He responded before reminiscing on what happened this morning.

Reeve woke up and standing next to his bedside was Tseng holding a platter on which tea was served.

"_Huh?"_

"_Morning to you too sir, I made you some tea." He greeted as he poured the drink into a cup and handed it to the President._

"_Why thank you Tseng, how very generous of you. Nothing better to get the day started with by drinking a nice warm cup of tea."_

"_Exactly."_

_As Reeve drank his tea he noticed there was something different about Tseng, but for whatever reason, he couldn't put his finger on it. Until it finally dawned on him, "Wait a minute, why do you look normal, bar the ears and tail of course."_

"_Well, in a nutshell, I use the small form for secretive purposes and this one for blending in with normal people." Tseng explained._

"_I don't mean to pry…"_

"_Yes you do."_

"_But," Reeve continued as if Tseng never said that, "why?"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why everything? Why are you like this? Why do you want to stay hidden? Just why?"_

_Tseng stared at him darkly for a second, "Sometimes, some things are better off left unsaid until the time is right."_

"_I'm not getting any more out of you am I?"_

"_Not until I think it's appropriate." He answered bluntly._

"_Fine. What time is it?"_

"_Nearly nine."_

"_Nine!"_

"_Yes why?"_

"_I only have about half an hour to get to work? Shit, I have to get ready! Did you type up that document I handed you?"_

"_Yes sir." Tseng answered removing the paper from his jacket pocket and handed it to the bearded man._

_Reeve proceeded to get ready and was about to leave with a piece of toast shoved in his mouth, his jacket undone, his hair a mess, and his tie loose, he was in too much of a rush to fix himself up, eat, and drive to work. As he was about to leave he noticed Tseng staring at him and cocking his head to the side._

"_Uh, you wanna come to work with me Tseng?" Reeve asked._

_The Wutaiian man shrugged. "Sure why not,"_

"_Uh, but first, everyone thinks your dead, so you'll kind of have to sneak by in your smaller form."_

"_Right, right, just give me a moment." Tseng disappeared for a minute in the hall and emerged as the tiny him and followed Reeve out to the car._

And now here they were sitting in his office, Reeve had chatted with Tseng briefly while doing work, telling him what he's been missing, what happened to his fellow Turks, they chatted until that interesting phone call came up and Tseng wandered around the office cleaning.

Reeve continued to watch Tseng buzz around cleaning like busy bee frantically trying to harvest honey. 'Only Tseng…' he sighed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Um okay, I once again apologize to like the millionth power to everyone who read this for not updating ages ago, again, I have my reasons listed up top and in my profile as to why I haven't. Anyways, I'd normally do a review corner, but last time I updated was before this review reply thingy came so I don't know if we get in trouble for it anymore, so I'll just keep it short, please review and thank you. By the way, for the next chapter, I have three scenarios as to what I want to do either:

Aeris goes on a shopping trip and amusing things happen on her way there.

Reeve's parents come over and think he's engaged to someone and he begs for Tifa/Elena (still haven't decided yet as to which one) to pretend to be his fiancé.

Tifa and Elena have a garage sale and Rufus accidentally gets sold in the process to a little girl.

Now, all these chapters will be written eventually, just curious as to what people would like to see first so it's a poll, whichever one receives the most votes will be chapter four. (If you chose option B please write if you'd like Elena or Tifa to pretend to be the fiancé)

Till next chapter peoples!


End file.
